Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets - Harper's Story - Book 2
by breaiden0413
Summary: Year Two at Hogwarts, and the fun begins even before school starts. Armed with new abilities Harper joins her friends at the only place she can call home. But when strange happenings begin occurring and Muggle-born children turn up petrified,Harper must muster her strength and magic to help her friends with the golden trio.
1. Beginning

**The Chamber of Secrets**

 **Book Two**

 **Harper's Story**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I know it's been forever since I've updated, and that I promised the 2_ _nd_ _of the series would be out soon. It's been crazy so far, but here we go. I hope it's a bit better than the first one. Please read, review, and let me know what you think! – breaiden0413_

" _And suddenly you know…it's time to start something and trust the magic of new beginnings" - unknown_


	2. Starts and Collaspes

**Chapter One**

* * *

Being in Hogwarts when the kids were away for the summer was…strange. I half expected to run into another student turning the corner, but my anxiety was unfounded. The halls were silent, there was no chatter of the students climbing the staircases, nor the chatter of the portraits which were also pretty quiet. They talked amongst one another but rarely chatted with me. To be honest even the resident poltergeist was quiet, no doubt plotting the mischief he'd be ensuing this year. And uncomfortable quietness settled over the castle, the kind of silence that you'd find amongst the books in Madam Prince's library.

Lately I had notices dizziness and lightheadedness, honestly I chalked it up to the adrenaline winding down from my first year. After all I had left the only family I'd ever known, went shopping for magical items with a woman who would soon be a mother-figure in my life, discovered that I had a cousin whom I had never know existed going to school with me, became friends with a pair of troublemaking twins, all the while learning magic, theory, and learning things I'd only dream up in books. I had been eating and drinking well, the House Elves and seen to that, getting me snacks, and bringing my meals in my room. In the first few weeks I had completed all the summer work that was given to me and even extra credit, so I spent a lot of time in the library reading books upon books. Nox was at my side constantly like Velcro, watching me carefully and always on me or beside me.

I had received a few owls from my friends over the summer. I had bonded with Hermione though books and our love of reading. Rather than be jealous by my grades, she was almost impressed and in awe of my knowledge. She had her moments where she was rather repetitive and at times annoying on her rants but she meant well. I had gotten several from my favorite flaming-red-haired twins, mostly they told me pranks they had played on Percy. They also mentioned that their younger (and only) sister, Ginny, would be attending Hogwarts this year, and she had a MAJOR crush on my cousin Harry. Apparently that was all she was talking about all summer and it was driving them insane.

Speaking of my cousin, I hadn't heard from Harry all summer. Neither had Ron, Hermione, or Hagrid. Everyone was beginning to be worried. What were the muggles doing him. From what I was told of my mother's sister's family, the Dursleys, they were just as delightful as the family I had lived with. I honestly hoped nothing had happened to him, I knew all too well the things they could be doing.

Upon waking up I was hot, the sheeting were sticking to my skin like glue and it was stifling. Sweat stuck to my skin and made it nearly unbearable being under the covers, however even kicking them off offered no relief. Glancing at the bedside table the clock glared at me in red numbers of one forty-seven in the morning. I had a half mind to perform so sort of spell on myself to cool down. Reaching over I attempted to grab my wand which sat beside the lamp but ice green sparks retaliated from my wand, shocking me instantly. Suddenly I was swarmed by dizziness and the room spun and swirled like some messed up tilt awhirl ride. I sat up and grabbed the bedframe hoping the feel of the wood and familiarity would ground me. Pressure began at the front of my head, pushing and stretching in my head, I didn't dare turn the bedside lamp on. Something was seriously wrong with me, and what frightened me the most was that I had no idea what it was.

Amongst my swimming vision and swirling of the room I managed to pinpoint Nox, I felt as if I was on a carnival ride and it wasn't the pleasant kind.

"Go get…someone…"

Whether or not Nox actually left I wasn't certain. My world and vision began tunneling and then went black.


	3. Meetings and Mullings

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Upon waking I was disoriented by the soft light hitting my face, remembering that it was still early morning a few minutes ago. But upon glancing around I realized I was in the Hospital Wing. It wasn't often I was in here, but it didn't make me feel any better being here.

"You've awakened, Ms. Evans."

Jumping slightly I sat up and realized that Professor Snape, potions master, had been occupying a three-legged chair at my bedside. I hadn't really been paying attention to my surroundings but looking at him fully he looked, well…as _normal_ as I had ever seen him. He wore a dark green emerald sweater and khaki slacks and black loafers adorned his feet. He had gone home for summer, one of the few teachers who did. It was peculiar to see him in anything else but his billowing black robes, he looked more approachable. A soft wet nose alerted me to Nox on my lap and gently sniffing my chest before settling down on my lap, his eyes fixated on the potions master. The only signal he wasn't a statue or a fake was the occasional twitch of his tail.

"Your Kneazle alerted Minerva to your status then came to fetch me and all but dragged me here. It is a good thing he did too,"

I frowned, both concerned and disoriented. A cool hand placed itself on my forehead and it felt amazing, glancing up I saw it belonged to Madam Pomfrey, who had popped out of nowhere.

"Still got a fever, but not as pressing as before," she reported to Professor Snape.

He nodded at her information and Nox began purring. The vibration soothed me but I could also feel anxiety creep into my throat.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

Professor Snape didn't respond for several moments, thinking, probably at war with himself to actually tell what _did_ happen. And that didn't lessen my anxiety any.

"You have been out for nearly two days, your magic had found another way of expanding itself on its own. Your room was nearly destroyed."

I paled and swallowed thickly it felt like I swallowed a cannonball and now it felt as though I had a weight in my stomach. Two days ago?

"Have you been experiencing dizziness or have been lightheaded?" He asked.

I nodded.

"The night I passed out, my wand…it shocked me."

Although I saw no physical reaction out of the potions master, I saw concern flicker his eyes briefly, if you had blinked you'd have never seen it.

"What's happening to me?" I asked in a whisper.

Before Professor Snape could respond Professor Dumbledore appeared quite literally out of nowhere. He wore robes of blue today and his half-moon spectacles sat on his face as they always did.

"That we can discuss in private, Ms. Evans."

Madam Pomfrey scowled at the Headmaster, not looking at all pleased with that statement.

"As long as you don't cause any more stress and anxiety, goodness knows the girl has had enough of it."

He gave the healing woman a soft smile and tipped his head in acknowledgement. Madam Pomfrey left the room and seemed to go into an office in the back. Professor McGonagall arrived she too wore Muggle clothes today. She wore a maroon sweater and dark slacks along with matching maroon loafers. She looked very much like a grandmother with a stern face, but anyone who knew her knew better. She had a sharp mind and even sharper tongue at times. She didn't take anything from student or professor alike. She occupied the chair opposite of Professor Snape on the other side of my bed. Professor Dumbledore held no want, but with a wave of his hand and a chill down my spine the room was quiet. I had a feeling he must have put up wards or something of the like to prevent eavesdropping. The fact that he was able to do so without a wand attested to how powerful a wizard he was. No one moved or spoke for a few moments, all were staring at me, and if I was honest I was unsettling.

"What happened?" I asked again..

Again, no one responded for several moments.

"I'm not becoming an Obscurus am I?" I whispered.

Professor McGonagall's eyes soften and she looked more like the old grandmother she looked like on the outside.

"Good gracious, no." She said softly.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I felt myself relax a little more, I had been worried about that since I had read about in the library. Obscurus were the manifestation of repressed magical energy in children. I hadn't been abused as some of the horror stories I had ready but it had still plagued my mind.

"Ms. Evans, you do however, harbor a lot magical energy within you. And since starting Hogwarts you've tapped into the magical energy, performing spells, learning about magical theory all has helped expend that energy." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"An outlet," I responded.

He nodded.

"Correct. While practicing magic some of that energy had expended itself, but you have an abundance of magic, this was a way for the magic to…release some of the pent up energy." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Then it could happen again," I whispered.

The old wizard nodded.

"The repression of the magic until now happened because she was practicing magic throughout the term?" Snape confirmed.

"Highly likely, yes Severus,"

I tried to clear my throat of the lump but I sounded like a cat trying to hack a hairball. Blushing I looked at Nox.

"So theoretically, I can continue to cast spells to deplete my energy reserves so they don't….escape?" I asked hopeful.

Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"In a lesser instance, I would say yes. However your awakening into magic has unlocked your inner magic. You're brimming with magic. The amount of spellcasting it would take to deplete you to a safe level is beyond magic taught at your age."

And I felt the balloon of hope that welled inside me pop to fade back down.

"Is there a way to obtain permission to learn more advanced magic due to my circumstance?" I asked hopefully.

But the way Professor Dumbledore shook his head had my hope failing and the anxiety return.

"Without the proper theoretical knowledge and the magical application knowledge and the transition of spells, teaching advanced magic to a student can be highly dangerous if done improperly." Professor McGonagall explained.

Subconsciously I remembered Professor Snape telling me something similar when he found out I was tutoring the twins.

"And you are already pushing the limit with your tutoring sessions with Professor Snape,"

I nodded, legally they couldn't allow me to learn too much advanced magic as a second year. I'd look too ambitious too quickly. History has shown what happens to over-ambitious witches and wizards. The thought was not a comforting one. While I didn't want to seem overly ambitious I also didn't want to be torn apart internally to the outside by my magic. I had noticed Professor Dumbledore glancing at Professor Snape, who looked almost thoughtful, calculating.

"You have been quiet Severus,"

Professor Snape looked up at the Headmaster, his face cool and collected. A reminder to never play poker with the man as he gave away nothing.

"Toying with an idea, Headmaster,"

Professor Dumbledore held his hands out to our small group, offering a stand to share his idea. Professor Snape then looked at Professor McGonagall pointedly.

"Minerva, you'll recall an extra credit assignment I presented to you of Ms. Evans?" he asked.

Professor McGonagall looked bewildered but she nodded tentatively.

"Of course, it was a wonderfully detailed report on…oh…"

She then turned thoughtful looking, the point the potions master had been trying to make had been made. There was silence in the room and I could feel my anxiety growing by the passing second. Professor Dumbledore was patient, I on the other hand remained confused.

"Could THAT work?" The potions master inquired.

"Of course it would, done properly, but the Ministry would never allow it," She said nodding.

He gave her a pointed look, and her mouth dropped open and gave him a look of disbelief.

"You realize what you're implying Severus? If we're caught we are ALL sent to Azkaban Prison," She hissed.

I paled at the implication. Even as a muggle-raised witch I knew what Azkaban was. It was the wizard's prison guarded by creatures called Dementor. They literally sucked the happiness out of the soul and out of the inmates to keep them compliant, and eventually if the crime fit the bill the inmate could receive the Dementor's Kiss, where the Dementor 'kisses' the prisoner and takes their soul, essentially killing the them and/or leaving them a vegetable.

"And if we do nothing, Ms. Evans will end up either in St. Mungos or the morgue." He said in an icy clipped tone.

McGongall's face fell, nodding in acknowledgment. The risks were high no matter what angle we were coming from. She was quiet in thought a moment before determination lit her face and she looked me directly.

"Ms. Evans, what we're about to discuss, doesn't leave this circle of people."

I nodded.

"If you'll recall you've learned a bit from myself about Animagus transformations. And you've written a paper on the potion and details required for such a transformation."

I nodded slowly.

"Animagus training is hard, and very often unsuccessful. Normally, those who successfully go through the training and are able to complete the transformation must register with the Ministry of Magic. Or risk imprisonment."

I paled.

"Normally, you wouldn't learn about Animagus transformations until third year. However, given the circumstances, I think this may be the best viable option right now."

I then realized what they wanted for me.

"Ms. Evans, you must realize, your situation requires the upmost secrecy. The Ministry, if alerted, could cause more problems than this would ultimately solve." Professor Dumbledore explained.

I nodded, no one could know, at least not for a while. Not until I knew for sure if this was going to help and I was in the clear.

"Naturally there will be some alerted to your ailment and to look out for signs of another relapse. However, the training for Animagus is draining and it will deplete your levels safely. If luck holds the training will be over relatively quickly." Professor McGonagall stated.

I mulled over, and quickly determined that I don't wish to repeat this feeling. I was alone this time, but I couldn't be certain that the next time would hold such luck. What if I was around friends? Or in class? If my room was destroyed this time, who would I injure next time.

"I'll try anything,"

The professors nodded in confirmation.

"This will remain between us for now. Once you are released from the Hospital Wing you will have training with both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to begin preparing." Professor Dumbledore stated.

I nodded. Part of me was terrified that my body wanted to rip me apart and the other was strangely optimistic. Animagus transformations intrigued me, hence the reason for my choice in subject for extra credit. I was hoping that this solution would save me, I certainly didn't want a repeat of this experience.


	4. Meeting Molly

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Whomever said it would be easy or pleasant to become and Animagus ought to be slapped. IT WAS HARD. And often times not at all pleasant. I would say I was pretty good in both Potions and Transfiguration, and it was hard for me. The process involved a LOT of potion making, reciting the same incantations and downing horrible tasting potions twice daily. To top it off the mandrake leaf on the tongue for a month was absolutely vile. Easily and by FAR the worst tasting stuff I've ever tasted. Unfortunately there was no thunderstorms during my initial start of the process, so I had to continue the consumption of the vial tasting potions until one presented itself. True the word, the making of the potions and reciting of the inactions _was_ draining but I grew strong and didn't get tired as often. The dizziness and lightheadedness went away as my magical supply was being used at a steady pace. I felt normal again, but Nox, he refused to let me out of his sight, in case of a relapse.

It wasn't very long after the month of potions and nearly going stir-crazy that I received an owl from my favorite pair of red-haired twins, an invitation for me remaining with them at their house with their family until the start of term. The idea intrigued me and I was super up for the idea, feeling normal again, and I did miss them. I had to get permission from McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, AND had to be cleared my Madam Pomfrey to go. She made me swear that if I felt ill, off, or in general odd or funny to come immediately and see her. And apparently the Professors and Healer both gave Nox instructions to remind me of my potions, a duty he took seriously.

* * *

Finally after much convincing, and promising I soon found myself sitting in the Hogs Head Pub in Hogsmeade, a small village just outside Hogwarts. Fred and George tell me it's where the older students, with permission, go to get sweets and other things that they need. I had a small rolling suitcase with the essentials. Inside were a set of robes, various muggle clothes for the stay, and of course my large flash of the Animagus potion as well. If I needed more Professor Snape had confirmed he would send me more if necessary. I had a small cross-body purse with a small pack of smaller vials of my potion for easy access, money, my wallet, and bag full of Wizard money, and of course my Hogwarts Express ticket tucked away. In all honest, it felt odd being in the pub, not only was I underage, but I was fairly certain I stuck out like a sore thumb.

I wore dark jeans, and a red shirt with a golden Gryffindor lion emblazoned on the back. Mis-matched socks were tucked onto my feet and shoved into maroon converse. I had wrangled my hair into submission with a large hair clip. Nox was resting around my neck like a scarf. The only indication that it was indeed an animal and not stuffed was the occasional twitch of the tail. For the most part people in the pub left me alone. There were a few lecherous looking men, who had, attempted to approach me but quickly turned the other way or walked past me when Nox had turned his dark gaze on him. A Kneazle's star was unnerving, even more so when the said Kneazle's eyes were ruby red and often unblinking that seemed to stare right into your soul.

I nervously glanced up at the clock above the bar, it was a quarter till ten, and the boys would be here any moment. They would be arriving with their mother and the four, well five if you included Nox, would head out to their house. I was both nervous and excited.

"There you are!"

Almost immediately the Kneazle around my neck began to purr. Turning slightly, I was happy to see Fred and George approaching me. Fred wore a green t-shirt and worn jeans, meanwhile George wore and identical outfit his shirt however was blue. They both had grown a bit taller and their voices deepened slightly. They sat on either side of me, sandwiching me in a hug.

"It been forever!" they cried.

I snorted at their exaggeration.

"It's only been a month you goobers!"

They both shrugged and gave me their crooked grins.

"You look good," Fred complimented, and George nodded in agreement.

I look down at myself, I hadn't changed month in the month we'd been apart honestly. I was still as short as ever. My hair had grown slightly, I was finally hitting puberty, and slowly I wasn't looking like an adolescent boy any more.

"Mum will be along in a bit," George answered my unasked question.

"She saw the jam shop, wanted to stop in a get a few things. We decided to come fetch you." Fred added.

At first it was weird when they seemed to know what I was thinking but that weirdness went both ways. We often knew what the other was asking without voicing the words. So I embraced it and rolled with it. I knew the shop they had mentioned, I had stopped there too before coming to the pub. They really had some amazing stuff.

"Anything new and exciting to report?" I asked.

The boys shook their heads.

"Nothing much, really. Ron is heartbroken," George said sarcastically.

I gazed at the boys confused. Out of the golden trio, Ron wasn't one I had really bonded with, and I hadn't honestly been aware he was dating someone. The boy snickered.

"Your cousin hasn't responded to any of the letters Ron had sent him, he's beginning to take it personally." Fred explained.

Realization dawned on me and rolled my eyes.

"If it makes Ronald feel any better, I've not received anything either,"

Although we verbally joked about the situation, I knew they were worrying just as much as I was.

"I hope he's alright, Hermione hadn't heard anything from him either," I mumbled.

The boys exchanged a look and it seemed to confirm something, but what it was I couldn't say. They were planning something.

"Ginny still brimming with excitement?" I asked changing the subject.

At that the pair snickered even harder. In the letters the boys have sent me, they had told me about their younger sister, Ginny. She would be starting Hogwarts this term, and she was super excited to be meeting **THE** Harry Potter. It was a huge crush.

"I'm sure if she could fly from the excitement, she would be. She's absolutely obsessed." Fred grimaced.

The two continued snickering at the thought when the two flinched by being slapped upside the head. The aggressor was a woman, who stood at five three, she had curly red hair and brown kind eyes. She wore a royal purple dress that ended at mid-shin and had purple rosebuds scattered amongst the dress. She wore a warm brown cardigan with ¾ sleeves, brown flats adorning her feet. The boys both wore a pair of matching mischievous grins despite rubbing the back of their heads where they were hit.

The woman looked annoyed but there was a tenderness in her eyes.

"Picking on Ginny again?"

Fred and George scowled up at their mother.

"It's not picking on her if the entire family knows about her obsession," George argued.

"She's only talked about it all summer," Fred added.

She gave the boys a stern look.

"Nonetheless, if I find out you two are picking on her…"

She left the threat hang in the air. Her attention then turned to me.

"You must be Harper! I've heard so much about you, thank you so much for helping the boys!" She gushed happily.

She seemed to swoop in and scoop me out from between the boys and into a hug. While the hug was completely unexpected, it was not displeasing, she seemed like a very warm-hearted individual and seemed to smell like cookies.

"Thank you so much for coming out to get me, I know it's not an easy journey. And Fred and George seem to pick up what I'm teaching fairly quickly."

She beamed at me prettily. She looked at me over and smiled fondly.

"I though Minerva was exaggerating when she told me you look so much like Maggie, but you are almost a carbon copy. We were good friends she and I." She complimented.

I blushed at the compliment, I had only recently obtained a photo album of pictures of my mother, and the fact that people thought I even remotely looked like her was a huge compliment. But even I had to admit, I did look almost exactly like her.

"Thank you for the sweater and the sweets. Both were amazing,"

Now it was her turn to blush at the compliment and she shook her head.

"No trouble at all dearie,"

She looked up at the clock over the bar and she smiled.

"Well, we best be off. We got a bit of a drive."

I paid for my soda and followed Ms. Weasley and the twins to a parking lot where an old Ford Anglia sat. It was turquoise in color and had a gray roof. Fred helped with my suitcase and put it in the trunk while Mrs. Weasley got in the driver's seat. Nox had leapt from his spot around my neck and occupied the passenger seat beside her. The twins and I clamored into the back seat and buckled up. Fred caught sight of my perplexed expression.

"Dad is borrowing the car from the Ministry, it's not like your average Muggle car,"

Once we were settled, Mrs. Weasley pulled the car into reverse and we soon headed down the road and away from Hogsmede. Once we were on the road a ways, she hit a button on the console and the car seemed to shudder… she then pulled a level which had though to a shifter, and the car rumbled and began lifting into the air. We were FLYING. I unbuckled and clamored over Fred to look out the window, I felt Fred chuckle at my antics and I could have sworn I saw Mrs. Weasley smile in the review mirror.

It was amazing, the clouds were fluffy and like the cotton-candy I had imagined. It was exhilarating, the boys teased me, and Mrs. Weasley went to scold them, but was pleasantly surprised when I could handle myself. She even laughed at a few of the comebacks I had delivered back to the pair. We flew for about an hour before I noticed we had started to descend, with a slight bump once we touched the ground in landing. We had landed beside a tumbledown garage in a small yard.

The home itself had once been a large pen made of stone from what I could see, but over the years extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high. The house was so crooked that it likely was held up by magic, I could see there were four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red colored roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance: _THE BURROW._


	5. Life at the Burrow

**Chapter Four**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** _Hi guys, hoping you are enjoying the story, I know it's slow and it's getting to some good stuff I promise. Now the chapter below is a bit different from what I've written and it all makes sense in later books I promise. But seriously let me know what you think of the story so far! - please review! - lots of love, breaiden0413_

* * *

Around the front door lay a jumbled up pile of boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were clucking and pecking at the ground throughout the yard, it was warm homey and I grinned taking it all in.

"It's not much," Mrs. Weasley mumbled.

I shook my head.

"It's perfect,"

I saw her cheeks color as she parked the car and ushered us all into the kitchen. The kitchen contained a large wooden table with room enough for eight or so chairs. It was an eclectic look, as none of the chairs matched. It didn't match yet somehow it worked. There was a large fireplace in the room, and above the fireplace was a large clock, wireless. Instead of telling the time, it had various phrases, ' _home_ ', ' _school'_ , ' _work_ ', ' _traveling_ ', ' _lost'_ , ' _dentist'_ , ' _hospital'_ , ' _prison'_ , and ' _mortal peril'_. Instead of arms it had nine 'spoons' each had photos and names of the family.

There was a perch outside the kitchen window where I could see several owl droppings, I assumed that where the family owls spent their time. Several cookbooks were stacked upon the counter. There was a small mudroom where I could see Mrs. Weasley washing and mending clothes. The living room was warm and cozy with a large sofa and several mismatching armchairs. It was everything I thought a home should be, yes things didn't match like they did in the advertisement, but it was homey and felt warm.

Mrs. Weasley looked around and shook her head, it was so quiet, and you'd never know there was such a large family living here. It was nearly ten-thirty in the morning and there was no one around.

"Oh, probably still abed," Mrs. Weasley grumbled.

Looking at the clock above the fireplace, Ron and Percy were home as was Ginny. Mr. Weasley was directed under ' _work_ ', so was Bill and Charlie. From what I understood Bill worked for Gringotts and Charlie worked in Romania with dragons. Before long Mrs. Weasley was flitting around the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

"Would you like any help Mrs. Weasley?" I offered.

She beamed and shook her head.

"Oh no dearie, thank you for asking. Boys, why don't you take Harper's things to your room for now, and give her a tour of the house. I'll get breakfast going that should rouse everyone up."

George had brought in the suitcase and carried it up the stairs despite my protests that I could carry it up myself. Fred had caught my hand and dragged me up the stairs ahead of George to the second floor. The plaque nailed upon the door read _'Fred and George_ '. Upon opening the door it smelt faintly of sulfur and gunpowder. It held a wardrobe, a desk, and two twin bed pushed together on the far end of the room against the wall. Beside it was a bedside table with a lamp and an alarm clock adorning the surface. The bedspread was large and covered both beds and was in varying shades of brown, there were several pillows in their cases matching the spread in dark brown or black. The room itself was plain and simple but most definitely them. There were elements of Fred and George all over it.

"Welcome to our lovely abode," Fred said dramatically.

"Don't mind the smell, we've been experimenting," George added placing my suitcase beside the door just inside the room.

I looked at them quizzically. Fred looked up and down the hall before closing the door.

"Remember we told you we wanted to open our own joke shop?" George prodded.

I nodded, I crossed the room and sat on edge of the bed.

"We've been trying to create our own products, your tutoring in potions have really helped with that."

"Less burns and less painful encounter for sure,"

"What sort of things do you want to produce?" I asked.

"We've got some ideas we have nothing really concrete." Fred stated.

"Well…you can try candies or suckers that give you some temporary ailment to get you out of class. Or practical joke stuff." I offered.

They both froze, and their eyes widened at my suggestion. They then both wore matching grins and looked like kids in a candy store with free range. They looked at one another and seemingly using twin telepathy communicated before turning back to me.

"Want to be a creative consultant?"

I blinked being thrown for a loop and not really expecting the question.

"You're asking me?"

The both nodded.

"You know potions like the back of your hand," Fred stated.

"And transfiguration, should we need it. Between the three of us, imagine what we could create." George stated excitedly.

"You mean the mischief we can create…"

The two just offered me their crooked smile in response. I shook my head and smiled, in my head, however I mulled it over. They were quite skilled in charm work. I could read up about medi-witch and healing spells. Gods know I'll need it between Animagus training and the boy's experiments, it would definitely come in handy. I would also need to investigate and brew some different potions to keep them handy.

"Sure, someone has to be sure you don't poison yourselves, or others."

They both gave me broad cheesy grins, before squishing me into a bone-crushing hug.

"You are absolutely amazing," they said simultaneously.

I had no idea what I was getting into, but their grins made it all worth it.

* * *

Life at the Burrow was amazing, and sometimes it was loud but it certainly never boring. Ginny was a doll, and she was completely smitten with Nox. And the Kneazle didn't mind the extra attention and enjoyed it. Especially when Ginny brushed him, he was a purring machine when she brought out the brush. However he did make it clear he preferred to be where I was, usually found draped around my neck like a scarf. Mr. Weasley was a hoot to be around and was absolutely fascinated by Muggles. He asked me a bunch of questions about Muggles, and I answered them to the best of my knowledge before Molly had distracted him with something, generally a chore a question about work.

I had spent the first few nights in the living room sleeping on the couch. While the couch was cozy, I didn't sleep a wink. Several things attributed to it, a new place and the family owl, Errol randomly tapping on the window to be let inside randomly throughout the night. Nox slept like a log through it all.

One of the following mornings Ron and Ginny were off shopping with Mrs. Weasley and Fred, George, and I were all left to our own devices, meanwhile Mr. Weasley was at work, and Percy was holed up in his room. I hadn't seen much of the Gryffindor Prefect since my arrival, Fred and George assured me this was normal, he was a private person and didn't interact much, not even with family. They boys were nearby fiddling with an experiment and I lay on their bed on my stomach going in and out of sleep.

"Tired, love?" George asked suddenly.

Peeking open an eye, I was aware of the two boy's gazes on me, worry written on their face.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Fred asking.

I nodded sleepily.

"Errol makes strange noises, and the lovely family ghoul in the attic, he keeps things interesting."

A quiet moment passed between the three of us, I didn't need to open my eyes to see they were using their twin telepathy again.

"Come up here then,"

I paused, waiting for the punch line, wondering if they were joking or not. We've had sleepovers before at Hogwarts, we shared my bed there, heck it was large enough for at least four people, but I was fairly sure that if either Arthur or Molly found us sharing a bed, they would flip out. I voiced my concern and the two snorted.

"I doubt they'd flip out, we may get a talking to about the birds and the bees, but don't think we'd get in trouble," Fred said honestly.

"And mum won't make you share with Ginny, she knows how Ginny can get."

I mulled it over in my head but I wasn't convinced.

"We'll see."

* * *

That night I lay in the living room as Errol proceeded to head-butt and scratch at the window. And much to Nox's disappointment the ghoul was quiet tonight, he found it fascinating. Glancing at the actual clock on the end table, I noticed the numbers read one forty-two in the morning. It was long after all the Weasley's had gone to bed, and I was wide away and I could feel anxiety rise with every head-butt and scratch at the window.

Finally, I was fed up with being unable to sleep, I untangled myself from the blankets and went upstairs, carefully avoiding the stairs I had learned that were squeaky, and I could feel Nox pattering behind me.

* * *

It was the wee hours of the morning, and the sun hadn't even made its appearance yet, it was dark outside. Tired and not fully awake yet Molly was up in her pale pink nightgown and a royal purple shawl was around her shoulders to stave off the chill of the morning. Beside her was Mr. Weasley whom looked as half-asleep as she was, and Molly handed him a thermos of hot coffee. Like most mornings, Mr. Weasley went to check on each of his children before he left for the day. When he reached Fred and George's room he paused at the sight before him.

His eyes softened and a fond smile crept to his lips. Quietly he called for Molly, she arrived by her husband perplexed. Wordlessly he gestured into the room motioning to keep quiet. Molly, despite everything running through her head, found herself smiling.

Fred was fast asleep in a grey muscle shirt and green sleep pants. Harper's hair was tamed by a braid and tendrils of curls framing her face, was snuggled into Fred's side, her right arm thrown over his stomach and legs tangled in the comforter. George had his back against Harper's and his left intertwined with one of her own. Nox lay in the corner of the bed away from entanglement of bodies and limbs. All were snuggled together and in a deep sleep. Quietly Arthur shut the door as to not wake them.

"She mustn't been sleeping well," Molly murmured.

"She did look a little worn yesterday," Arthur admitted.

Molly looked thoughtful.

"Should we say something?" Molly asked gesturing to the door.

Arthur looked at his wife quizzically.

"About what?"

This earned him a glare from the short woman, he could be completely dense at times.

"About this?! It's completely inappropriate," She hissed quietly.

Arthur gave his wife and endearing smile and shook his head.

"You're being completely silly mollywobbles,"

Although the nickname did soften her up, she didn't relent.

"They are sleeping, not doing anything wrong." Arthur offered.

"But they are both at that age where things are changing…"She began.

"Not on their mind. The boys are old enough to know things, Molly, and goodness knows you and I have given the talk about the birds and the bees…."

Molly nodded reluctantly, they HAD given the boys the talk. They were beet red for days and refused to look at herself or Ginny for a week. And Arthur had talked to the boys as well. The boys, although at times they were childish, they were gentlemen. Molly knew in her heart that Fred and George wouldn't do anything to harm Harper. The two were very sweet on her, and Molly could understand why. The young girl was a total sweetheart and could stand toe to toe with the twins. Minerva had told Molly of her plans for Harper, and at first she though the Head of the Gryffindor House was being selfish for putting so much pressure on the girl. But over the last week of getting to know Magnolia Evans's daughter, Molly realized that Harper was very much her mother's daughter. If anyone can handle the pressure, it was Harper. Molly sighed.

"You worry too much, we've raised our boys' right, and Maggie has instilled good values in her before she left us. We needn't worry."

* * *

The next morning I woke up warm, comfortable, and honestly, well rested. Sitting up I glanced around and saw light filtering from the window. The clock on the bed side read ten forty-five, I was alone in bed but the spots beside me were still semi-warm, the twins hadn't been gone long. I was untangling my legs from the sheets when the twins walked in, still in their pajamas, grinning when they saw I was awake.

"Good, you're up!"

"We were worried for a while, but mum said to let you sleep." Fred added.

I'm sure my face flushed bright red and I hid my face in my hands. I heard them both chuckle at my reaction.

"Told you she'd be embarrassed," Fred teased.

I glared up at them best I could with my embarrassment.

"Of course I am, your mum saw us," I mumbled.

"And dad too I reckon," George added.

I hit them both in the arm, and they laughed.

"No helping!" I cried.

George caught my flailing arms and pulled me into a hug.

"Relax spitfire, they're not angry," He assured me.

I glanced up at him and then over at Fred who was nodding in affirmation.

"Still though, what must have gone through their minds…"

Fred shook his head, his eyes were serious but there was a smile on their face.

"Don't worry too much, seriously, if mum and dad were angry they wouldn't have let us sleep. They would have woken us up right then and there and given a lecture on the spot."

George nodded.

"They trust us. Now if Percy found out, the whole house would be in an uproar,"

I smiled and shook my head. Percy was easily the most dramatic of the Weasley children, and probably the most prude. You'd think with Fred and George as brothers, he would loosen up and relax. If anything it would make him more rigid and withdrawn. I spent the day hanging out with Fred and George, we hung out in the garden or took rides on their brooms. We couldn't go very high due to the Muggles who lived nearby. I helped Molly with dinner, despites her protests, but I could tell she was grateful. I could see the fatigue in her eyes. True to the twins word, Molly and Arthur hadn't said anything about my newfound sleeping arrangement. We all went to bed early that evening, even Molly. Mr. Weasley was called back to work for an emergency.

I was pretty deep asleep when there was rustling noises and low voices. Sleepily I opened my eyes and by filter of the moonlight I could see Fred and George moving about the room.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

Both froze, not noticing I had been stirred awake.

"Nothing, love," Fred stated.

"Go back to sleep," George added.

Not too concerned with what they were doing, I hugged the pillow closer and slipped into slumber, faintly aware of their door clicking shut, signaling they had left. Vaguely the thought entered my mind, _what were they up to?_


	6. Arrivals and Floo Powder

**Chapter Five**

* * *

I didn't wake till much later when I heard shouting from outside. Startled, I glanced around the room and found that Fred and George, had in fact, left and the bed was empty save for myself and Nox. Quickly I had managed to untangle myself from the blankets and sheets and made it to the window without face planting in the process. Upon peeking out the window, Fred, George, Ron and my surprisingly my cousin, Harry, were all being ripped apart by a very angry Molly Weasley. Fred and George were both taller than their mum, but still cowered at their mother's rage. I pulled on a pair of black leggings from my suitcase, and the blue Weasley sweater than sat at mid-thigh and shoved my feet into a pair of socks (that likely didn't match) and boots. I managed to rake a brush through my hair and used a clip to make it into a makeshift ponytail. Cracking the door open I was relieved to see no one around.

I headed downstairs, the group had apparently moved indoors and Mrs. Weasley had started to make breakfast, throwing the ginger-haired boys dirty looks. She was muttering under her breath.

"I don't blame you dear," She assured my cousin.

She began tipping sausages onto his plate.

"Arthur and I have been worried about you too dear. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday,"

She was now pilling three fried eggs onto his plate. I had missed what was said but she spun around and glared at Ron and the twins. Ginny appeared in a nightdress, saw Harry, squeaked and ran out ran past me up the stairs. Deciding to make my presence known I said good morning and Harry's mouth dropped open at my presence.

"Good morning, dear. I hope we didn't wake you with all this kerfuffle,"

I shook my head.

"I was already getting up. What was all the yelling about?"

At the mention of the aforementioned kerfuffle, she glared at the three ginger-haired boys who quickly bent over their plates.

"The _boys_ took that flying car, and picked up Harry in the dead of the night!"

I glanced at the twins, whom were grinning through forkfuls of food. Ron's ears were pink in embarrassment. I sat between the twins and Mrs. Weasley set a plateful of food in front of me. Nothing more was said until the boys finished eating.

"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last. "I think I'll go to bed and –"

Molly whipped around on the red haired twin, pointing the spatula at him threateningly.

"You will not!" She snapped at him. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again."

"Oh mum –"

She then turned on Ron and George.

"And you too,"

She turned to Harry sweetly.

"You can go up to bed, dear. You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car –"

Harry, however, looked bushy-tailed and bright eyed.

"I'll help Ron. I've never seen a d de-gnoming."

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's very dull work," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject,"

Mrs. Weasley traveled over to the mantle, and pulled a heavy book from the stack. Beside me both Fred and George groaned and Fred made a face.

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden…"

As I was finishing my own plate, Harry and I looked at the cover of the book. Written across it in fancy flamboyant letters was _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests_. Below the title was a large photo of a wizard with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. As typical with photographs in the wizarding world, it moved, the wizard from the photo kept winking cheekily up at us. To be honest it was creepy and uncomfortable, a shiver ran through my body. Peering at Mrs. Weasley she was beaming down at the photo fondly. She _fancied_ this wizard. Fred voiced a similar thought to Harry.

"Don't be ridiculous Fred," Mrs. Weasley said, her cheeks pink in blush. " All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."

Yawning and grumbling the Weasley boys slouched outside with Harry trailing behind them. I gathered the dirty dishes and brought them to the sink. By now Mrs. Weasley had stopped preventing me from helping out.

"Thank you dear, such a good helper."

With a flick of her wand, the dishes began scrubbing and washing themselves with a soapy sponge that lay in the sink.

"You feeling alright dear?"

Blinking out of my thoughts, I noticed the worried expression on Molly's face. I smiled back assuredly.

"I'm ok, I'll be happier when this leave completely dissolves, it ruins the taste of everything. I miss the taste of food."

At that notion, Molly laughed.

"I can imagine it does, Mandrakes are volatile dirty beings. Useful, but dirty. I can't imagine they taste any better."

I nodded Mandrakes were useful. I had read up about the creature, mainly to know what side effects I could expect, but I learned they also helped un-petrify people when fully mature. They were also used in many different potions. If their scream didn't kill you first, they hated to be uprooted and many witch and wizards died trying to harvest them..

"Do you have much longer?"

I shook my head.

"Only a day or two more, then it's the potions until the storm."

Molly nodded.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"A bit, but I know that they wouldn't have suggested it if I couldn't achieve it. The idea is exciting, and I'll be happier when I don't feel so nauseated all the time. I feel like I'm toeing around things."

Molly nodded understandingly.

"Do the boys know?" Molly asked nodding out to the garden.

I shook my head.

"Not yet, I've managed to take my potions when they're out of the room or if I'm in the bathroom. McGonagall and Dumbledore don't want too many knowing. But I imagine I'll tell them soon enough,"

"The boys have ways of discovering things."

I nodded in agreement. The boys were like a pair of hounds. They caught scent of something they want? They'll track it down till they find out what they want.

* * *

Life at the Weasley House was never a dull moment as Harry was finding out. Molly constantly fussed over him like a mother hen, fretting over the state of his socks to offering fourth helpings on food. Eventually I had to tell Fred and George about the Animagus process I was going through. At first they didn't believe me, until I showed them my potions and Molly explained as to why. After that, they thought it was the coolest thing ever and vowed to keep an eye on the weather for me.

My month with the mandrake leaf was over and I was overjoyed to be able to taste food without that god awful aftertaste. Fred and George were doing well in their experiments and I had to explain that the small explosions coming from their room was completely normal. Nox had free-roam of the house and property. He enjoyed chasing the gnomes out of their yard and the attention that Molly and Ginny gave him.

It was about a week after Harry arrived that the letters from Hogwarts arrived. I had gotten up early and sat on the couch after taking my morning potion. Earlier was better, as only two other people were up: Molly and Arthur. So less questions were asked. Harry sat at the table, politely ignoring Ginny who had knocked over her porridge, and she ducked under the table to retrieve it. Her face was glowing red with embarrassment when she came back up.

"Letters from school," Mrs. Weasley said, passing Ron, Harry, and I identical envelopes of yellowish parchment addressed in emerald green ink.

"Dumbledore knows you're here Harry – doesn't miss a trick, that man. You've got them too." Mrs. Weasley added as Fred and George stumbled in, still in their pajamas.

Fred moved my head, which rested on a pillow and sat down, my head now in his lap. George collapsed on the couch between my legs using my stomach as a pillow. I chuckled and a silence as we all read our letters. Mine was just a simple letter reminding me to catch the Express from King's Cross on September 1st with the ticket that was currently tucked in my wallet upstairs, also my school supply list was in my envelope as well.

 **SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE**

 **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2**

 **By** _ **Miranda Goshawk**_

 **Break with the Banshee**

 **By** _ **Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 **Gadding with Ghouls**

 **By** _ **Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 **Holidays with Hags**

 **By** _ **Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 **Voyages with Vampires**

 **By** _ **Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 **Wanderings with Werewolves**

 **By** _ **Gilderoy Lockhart**_

 **Year with the Yeti**

 **By** _ **Gilderoy Lockhart**_

I made a face at my letter, and I noticed Fred looking at my list.

"You've been told to get all of Lockhart's books too!" He exclaimed. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan – bet it's a witch."

Fred caught his mother's eyes, and busied himself by returning to his own letter.

"That lot won't come cheap," George added. "Lockhart's books are really expensive."

"We'll manage, I expect we can get a lot of Ginny's things second hand."

Chewing my lip I looked at Ginny then at Molly.

"Ginny's more than welcome to borrow my first year books if you like, and she and I are about the same size, I have some extra robes she can have." I offered.

I saw Ginny blush, and tears well up in Molly's eyes.

"Oh dear, it's no trouble…"

I shook my head.

"No trouble at all, you guys have taken such good care of me and the twins saved me from failing History of Magic."

Molly had tears in her eyes but shook her head.

* * *

By the next morning I had told Molly it was happening and she may as well accept it. By Tuesday the following week, my extra robes were at the Weasley Burrow along with my copies of the First Year Books that were on the list that Ginny needed. At first Ginny wouldn't even touch the books until finally I placed them in her trunk.

"Seriously Ginny it's ok, and if you have any questions on anything let me know."

She nodded mutely and I managed to wrangle her in the robes, they were a little big on and long on her, but nothing that couldn't be pinned back and let back down when she grew. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, seems so inadequate."

Smiling I took her hands in my own.

"Never a problem, I'm serious. If you need anything or have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me."

She wiped her tears with a sleeve and nodded.

* * *

I headed to bed and the pair were already in their pajamas and reading a book. I had changed in the bathroom after taking my potion I collapsed on the bed between them, my head snuggling into the pillow. Nox was already asleep on his corner of the bed.

"Harper…"

I peeked an eye open at the twins.

"What you did Ginny," Fred began.

"For our family…"

I smiled.

"Never a problem guys. I mean it, it is the very least I can do. Besides it helps you guys out. I just hope our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is better than the last,"

At that remark the two cracked a grin.

"Aside from the whole soul leeching Dark Lord thingy?"

I snorted.

"That you pelted in the face repeatedly with snowballs?"

The boys snickered. We spent the next hour giggling and snickering about possibilities for our new teacher.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley woke us all early the following morning. Sleepily we all got up and dressed, we all ate some bacon sandwiches Molly whipped up, and soon we were all crowded in the living room. We all pulled on our coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot of the mantle and peered inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," She sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today…Ah, well, guests first."

She offered the pot to Harry and I. They were all watching us and I shuffled from foot to foot nervously, fiddling with the ends of my sleeves.

"They've never travelled by Floo Powder," Ron said suddenly.

He looked at the two of apologetically.

"Sorry guys, I forgot."

"Never?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley last year?"

"I went on the Underground with Hagrid." Harry began.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly. "Were there escapators?"

Mrs. Weasley hit his shoulder.

"Professor McGonagall came and fetched me from the U.S." I mumbled.

Mrs. Weasley wore and understanding smile, but there was worry in her eyes.

"Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before…"

"They'll be alright mum," said George. "Watch us first."

He took a pinch of glittering powder from the flowerpot, stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder into the ashes. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green. I jumped as it rose higher and George who stepped right in, shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" and vanished. Fred grabbed my hand and tugged me along, dipped his hand into the flowerpot and tugged me towards the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley and Ron were speaking to Harry but had trouble hearing them over the beating of my own heart due to my anxiety. A tug on my hand brought my attention to Fred.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get lost. Mum would kill me and George would strangle me. Just hold on tight, don't let go, and keep your eyes closed. Trust me, it's better if you don't look. Your stomach will thank me."

Numbly I nodded and he through the powder into the flames, turning them green again and tugged me along into the fire. He had me wrap my arms around his middle as though I was giving him a hug, when in reality I was giving him a death grip so I didn't let go. He looked at me and I nodded. Slamming my eyes shut, I heard him shout, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

That's when the spinning began.


	7. Flourish and Blotts

**Chapter Six**

The sensation is something that could never be easily forgotten that was for sure. The only thing I could really compare it to was being sucked down through a tube and very fast spinning like the spinning cup rides at the fair. The thought made my stomach churn. I hated spinning rides, they made me nauseous and sick, and just as I was praying for it to stop, I felt the world pulled out from under my feel and I fell. I then landed on something soft, it still emitted a pained grunt that indicated it was a person. Opening my eyes I realized it was Fred.

"Omygosh I'm so sorry!"

I rolled off to the side. I heard snickering and saw George laughing as he offered a hand to help me stand. Once I was standing he helped Fred up. Feeling bad, I hugged Fred gently around his middle.

"I'm sorry."

He gave me an confident smile that he was ok and hugged me back.

"No worries!"

About a minute later Arthur appeared, soon followed by the remaining members of the Weasley family. However we waited almost ten minutes and Harry was nowhere to be seen. We decided to wait out in the street, maybe he missed a grate. Molly was frantic with worry. We waited in the alley watching the passerby for a few minutes before Fred tugged me along. I realized we were going towards Hagrid who could easily be seen over the mass of people. With him was Hermione and…Harry. He looked a little shaken, and he was quite filthy.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far…Molly's frantic – she's coming now."

"Where'd you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," Hagrid said grimly.

"Excellent!" Fred and George complimented.

"We've never been allowed in," Ron said enviously.

"I should ruddy well think not," Hagrid growled.

I peeked around Harry towards the alley, and the very sight sent chills up my spine.

"Oh Harry – oh my dear – you could have been anywhere…"

Mrs. Weasley had caught up to us, Ginny clinging to her hand. Her purse was swinging wildly from her arm. Gasping for breath she pulled out a large clothes brush from her bag and began sweeping the soot from Harry that Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away. Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses, gave a tap of his wand and returned them, good as new. From our space here Hagrid departed from our group and we all returned to the problem at hand. Harry and the Weasley's needed to go to Gringotts, there Mr. Weasley got distracted by Hermione's parents, whom were Muggles and looked very nervous and out of place. Of course, Arthur was fascinated by them. I declined going inside and waited outside with Nox around my neck. It was interesting to see the comings and goings of the people going in and out of Gringotts.

"Didn't peg you as a loiterer, Evans."

Internally I sighed, and turned slightly to see none other than the platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. He was wearing all black from his sweater to his shoes. His hair was slicked back reminding me of a helmet, it certainly wasn't his best look.

"Morning Malfoy," I said pleasantly, not really wanting to deal with him

His attitude left much to be desired, if it was improved he'd be almost attractive. But of course the arrogant, snooty, holier-than-thou attitude sucked that all away.

"How's your lip?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as a knowing smirk graced his lips.

"All healed, how's your nose?" I asked innocently.

His knowing smirk turned into a scowl. He came to stand next to me. Nox eyes him cautiously but allowed his presence.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked tiredly.

"Waiting on my parents, I hate the Gringott carts."

I nodded, they were ok in small doses, but my own vault was so further down the ride was longer to the vault and back up. The Malfoy's were an old family and wealthy, so their own vault must have been a long ways down too.

"Shopping for school supplies?" I asked non-committedly.

"Father said he'd buy me a racing broom," he said excitedly.

I smiled, he gave me a side long glance.

"It must be nice to have a father whom is doting." I said quietly.

Malfoy snorted, when I looked him in surprise, I was rather surprised to see a slightly bitter look upon his face.

"He isn't always so kind. Father is busy much of the time. What is your father like? You never talk about your parents."

I flinched a little at the question, I was so used to people knowing, and the question caught me off guard.

"My mom was killed when I was a year old…and my father…he didn't want me. He's not a kind man." I said quietly.

Something inside Malfoy softened towards me, I saw it in his face, reflected in his eyes. He pretended to be hard, but his eyes…they couldn't lie. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Draco,"

Looking at the foot of the stairs leading to Gringotts was a tall blonde haired man, he wore and expensive looking suit, as did the two-toned hair colored woman beside him. Drago seemed to be more relaxed as he turned to leave.

"See you at school, you're not so bad Evans."

With that he went down the steps to join his parents. To be honest that was likely the closest thing I would get to a compliment from Draco Malfoy. I waited a few more minutes on my own until they were out of sight. A few moments later Harry and the Weasley's came out. Percy had wandered off somewhere, and the twins had spotted Lee Jordan in the crowd. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand needed to still go shopping for some of Ginny's things.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks. And not one down Knockturn Alley," she added at the backs of Fred and George.

I stayed with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and we strolled down the winding, cobbled stone streets. We first stopped at an ice cream shop where Harry had bought us all ice cream cones. We window shopped as we ate them, Ron was gazing longingly at a full set of Chudley Canon robes in the window of the Quality Quidditch supplies, until Hermione dragged him off with us to buy ink and parchment next door.

I managed to get a piggy-back ride from Fred as we approached Flourish and Blotts an hour later. We weren't the only ones headed there either. As we got closer, we saw a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for the crowd was signified by a large banner, stretched across the upper windows:

 **GILDEROY LOCKHART**

 **Will be signing copies of his autobiography**

 **MAGICAL Me**

 **Today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.**

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written practically the entire booklist."

I wanted to groan as we got closer to the crowd. I could practically feel the oncoming headache as Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and I approached the crowd. I noticed with slight amusement that the crowd seemed to be made up of mostly witched Mrs. Weasley's age. We squeezed inside and I clamored off of Fred, I noticed a long line that wound to the back of the shop where signing was occurring. I crapped a copy of the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2,_ and the twin's books despite their protests and Fred went to the line where the rest of the Weasley clan stood with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's parents.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzling white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that matched his eyes exactly; his pointed wizard's hat was set a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. All and all he looked every bit as creepy and skin crawling as the photos on his books. A short irritable man was dancing around taking photographs with a camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with a blinding flash.

"Out of the way there," He growled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet-"

I had bumped into Fred and George to avoid being stepped on by Ron.

"Big deal," Ron muttered, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on him.

Unfortunately Gilderoy Lockhart had heard him. He seemed to notice Ron, then saw Harry. He leapt to his feet, and practically shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly. Lockhart dived forwards, seized Harry by the arm and yanked him forward. I felt bad, but I avoided the excitement and made it to the register to pay for the books. I managed to juggle the bag of books to the empty space near Ginny. Lockhart had Harry pinned and the guy with the camera was flashing pictures left and right. As Harry tried to slide away, Gilderoy slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, preventing him from leaving.

"He had no idea that shortly he would be getting much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The crowd roared in approval, and Harry soon found himself weighted down by the entire set of works from the creepy wizard. I had to wrinkle my nose at the thought of being taught by such an egotistical teacher. Harry managed to escape and made his way over to us, before dumping the set into Ginny's cauldron. I missed what was said but Malfoy appeared out of nowhere, and judging from Ron's face, Malfoy had said something rude. Harry and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's jacket.

"Ron!" Said Mr. Weasley, he was flanked by Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

Mr. Malfoy had joined our little group. He too had the signature platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, and pointed face. He carried a walking stick with the cap in the shape of a silver serpent with emerald eyes. He made the hair raise on the back of my neck. He was sneering in a cruel manner, seemed to be a more evolved version than the one Draco was capable of producing.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said, nodding coldly.

I don't think I'd ever seen such a cold look on his face.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Mr. Malfoy stated softly. "All those raids…I do hope they're paying you overtime."

He reached for Ginny's cauldron, but I knocked his hand away with my books 'accidently', my scowl evident on my face.

"Mustn't touch what isn't ours," I said lightly.

A cold look from him chilled my bones and sent my skin crawling, but I held my ground and his gaze till he looked away.

"Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it,"

I saw the twin's faces drop into a dark scowl. Mr. Weasley's face flushed darker than Ron and Ginny's.

"We have very different ideas of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly," Mr. Malfoy sneered.

His pale eyes strayed to Mr. and Mrs. Granger whom were watching apprehensively, and then strayed to me, and he gave a mocking look to Arthur.

"The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could sink no lower – "

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Lucius, knocking him back into a bookshelf. Books were flying and falling upon their heads. Fred and George were cheering Mr. Weasley on, while Mrs. Weasley looked on in horror. Hagrid for being such a large guy, appeared out of nowhere and in an instant, pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a split lip and a black eye was beginning to form on Mr. Malfoy, having been hit with _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_. His pale eyes were glittering with malice as he pulled himself from Hagrid's grip, beckoned Draco and swept from the shop.

"Yeh, should've ignored him Arthur," Said Hagrid, lifting Mr. Weasley as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that – no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter – bad blood, that's what it is – come on now – let's get outta here."

That was _completely_ true. There was still good in Draco Malfoy. He wasn't a complete bad egg yet. The assistant seemed to want to stop us as we were leaving, but seemed to think better of it when he saw Hagrid. As we hurried up the street, the Grangers seemed pretty shaken up with fright and meanwhile Molly was furious.

"A fine example to set for your children…brawling in public…what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought…"

I rolled my eyes, I didn't fancy what the flamboyant wizard thought, and I wasn't too thrilled at the thought of him teaching at Hogwarts. All the excitement seemed to be subdued when we headed into the Leaky Cauldron. We said our goodbyes to the Grangers, who left the pub going to the muggle side.

Sighing I handed the books to George and with a shout and roar from the file, he and books were gone in flames. Taking hold of Fred's hand, and clamoring in the fireplace, I tightened my grip and shut my eyes as I heard him shout and flames engulfed us.


	8. Amato Amino Animato Animagus

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

A majority of the time at the Weasley was spent time with the twin catching up on tutoring and experimenting. They were struck speechless when they realized had actually _bought_ their books. I knew it meant a lot to them, both the twins and Molly. In our spare time I watched the boys play on their brooms, and on occasion Fred and George was able to get me on the back of one of theirs.

Today was a dreary day, clouds were dark and looming overhead. Part of me was hoping for a thunderstorm, I was excited and anxious. To be honest, I don't think I had ever been more excited for a storm. Fred and George were outside Arthur gather the chickens and get them in coop before the rain started. Ron and Harry were checking the room to be sure there were no leaks or anywhere water could come inside the home. Ginny was busy preppy her school trunk as September 1st was rapidly coming around the corner. And I had no idea what Percy was up to, he was constantly holed up in his room.

It had started to rain, but to my dismay no flashes of lighting. Not until twenty minutes later. Something inside me told me to go to my bag and grab the Animagus potion that had been residing in my luggage. I did so uncorking the potion, wrinkling my nose at the smell, I wasn't going to enjoy the taste. Holding my breath I drank the potion, to the best of my ability I ignored the taste and chugged it down. The first lighting strike startled me as I finished it. Nervous I retrieved my wand from the bedside table. Taking a breath I recited the words I had memorized long ago.

" _Amato Amino Animato Animagus…."_

* * *

If the beside clock was any indication I hadn't been out very long. I moved to stand and I was startled to find the view hadn't changed much. The floor felt foreign and weird beneath my feet. Looking down at my hands I froze. Long sender paw-like hands were there. Tentatively I wiggled my hands and the long finger of my paws responded. Tumbling over to my suitcase which sat nearby on the floor, I rummaged around until I found what I was looking for. Pulling the mirror from its protective cloth, I gazed at my reflection. The reflection was that of a raccoon, different in color that normal ones you'd see scurrying about. My fur was a shade lighter than my own hair, my mask, paws, ears, and tail rings were the actual color of my hair. A subtle difference but noticeable. My eyes were my blue/grey, odd for a normal raccoon. Excited rain through my veins, _it had actually worked!_ I practiced moving around in my four-legged form, while I was able to move on two legs, I found it was far quicker and far more efficient to move on four.

Thanks to my paws, I had thumbs. I pulled out a notebook and pen and began practicing in my animal form. From the corner of the bed Nox watched me with amusement in his eyes. Eventually I managed to write a note and clamored into the middle of the bed with the note in my mouth. I laid the note on the bed and laid beside it waiting for someone to come look for me.

I didn't have to wait very long. Maybe five or ten minutes later the door opened, revealing a really wet Fred and George. Obviously caught in the sudden downpour. They shut the door and realized the furry thing in the middle of the bed was NOT Nox. At first no one moved until I gestured to the note I had managed to write. Granted it wasn't my best handwriting but it was legible.

 **TRANSFIGURATION WORKED. NOW WHAT**

 **-HARPER**

The boys broke into matching grins and sat on either side of me. Examining me

"Never pegged you for a raccoon."

I shrugged my furry shoulders, a very human gesture. George poked my ears and I swatted him away just as Fred went to pet my tail.

"Reckon we should probably get mum,"

George nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. I felt Fred tugging on my ear and I gave a large sigh. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

George took a while to manage to convince her mother to come to his room to look at something. At first Molly thought the boys were playing a prank, but a feeling in her gut told her to go with her son. AS they approached the room, George all but pushed her inside.

"Now really George, no more games…"

George shook his head and his mouth dropped at the sight of his twin. Instead of the dark, furry, trash panda, a beautiful chocolate fox was in its place. Mrs. Weasley paused and smiled.

"A beautiful charms spell, really boys – "

The twins shook their heads.

"It's not a spell mum," Fred began.

Molly sighed getting frustrated.

"It's Harper," George finished.

At that Molly froze, and the really studied the fox a bit more. The eyes did match them of Maggie's daughter, and the fur was almost the exact color of her hair. The fox locked eyes with the matron Weasley and nodded. Molly went through a broad range of emotions and sat on the edge of the twin's bed, as to not fall over. The Animagus transformation process had worked. Although Minerva had said the likelihood of her completely the transformation at such a young age was low…here she was, exceeding everyone's expectations.

"She's changed again?" George asked.

"Twice, once into a barn owl, then now a fox."

Molly looked up startled at the news.

"Changed, how many times has she changed?"

Fred held up three fingers.

"Three times, a raccoon, an owl, now the fox."

Molly's head spun, she had never heard of an Animagus shifting into more than one animal before. Not even in any of Dumbledore's books.

"Mum?"

Molly realized that all three of the children were looking to her. Molly cleared her throat nervously.

"I'll need to page Minerva."

With that she got up and left the room.

Fred and George shared a look.

"Well I don't think I've ever seen mum so shook up,"

George nodded, and I gazed at the two.

"Well normally, an Animagus can only transform into the one form right?"

I thought about that, it was true. I had never come across any articles, papers, or books mentioning multi-form Animagus. Was something wrong with me?

* * *

Professor McGonagall wasted no time arriving at the Burrow about ten minutes after Mrs. Weasley set a patronus. Mr. Weasley managed to keep the rest of the house occupied while Molly ushered the old witch to the twin's room.

Molly was surprised to see a brown raccoon scurrying after Nox. Professor McGonagall rested in the desk chair watching the commotion. There was deep pride written on her face as well as deep concern. She looked up at the twins.

"Your mother mentioned she's changed into three different animals, so far?"

The twins nodded.

"She was a fox when I left them,"

The raccoon scurried and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to the old witch.

 **RACOON. FOX. OWL. SO FAR.**

McGonagall read the note. She looked at me with a scrutinizing eye.

"No side effects? From changing from form to form? Any fatigue.

I shook my head. I felt normal. Well as normal as I could be in a furry body and four legs.

 **NO NOT TIRED. NO SIDE EFFECTS. ALL NORMAL. HOWEVER DIDN'T EXACTLY GO OVER ON HOW TO CHANGE BACK.**

McGonagall sighed a smiled apologetically.

"To be honest, we didn't think you'd be successful so soon. It's high level magical and takes a considerable amount of energy to shift into one's form, let along multiple forms in short intervals. As to change back, you need to think of your human body, preferably how you were before the initial transformation,"

Nodding I closed my eyes and focused on the form I took before I transformed. I felt my body stretch and pop, when I opened my eyes I found I was back in human form. Professor McGonagall nodded, pleased at my success.

"In your free time, I would advise reading up on the anatomy and characteristics of the animals you can currently change into to avoid and physical issues when transforming."

I nodded not trusting myself to speak just yet.

"The multi-forms isn't common is it Minerva?" Molly asked.

McGonagall pursed her lips into a line at the thought.

"I personally haven't come across a witch or wizard or any articles regarding multi-form Animagus transformations. I'll need to speak with Professor Dumbledore to see if he knows anything."

We nodded. Professor McGonagall turned her gaze on me.

"I would against any new forms until you seriously study the animal inside and out. Stick with what comes natural, and don't push yourself."

I nodded. She then turned her steely gaze upon the twins.

"I trust you to understand her newfound ability is NOT to be shared with anyone. It could be disastrous to all involved."

The twins nodded. Professor McGonagall studied the twins for several moments, then nodded.

"Good, study well, and we shall see you back at the school in a few days,"

Molly then escorted Minerva back outside. Leaving Fred, George, and I to ourselves. Both of the twins were grinning.

"How was it?"

I thought for a moment.

"Fun, the fox and the raccoon were the easiest to maneuver than the owl. I'm going to have to learn how to fly."

The boys snickered.

"And we know how much you love heights,"

I stuck my tongue out at the snickering gingers. I wasn't overly fond of heights so this would be a personal journey for me. We spent the remaining of the night chatting about the shifts and ideas for the joke shop.


	9. Flying Cars and Mandrakes

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

 ** _Authors Note: Sorry for long wait in updating, I've been working on a few other stories as well so it's been crazy. Please enjoy and review and let me know what you think ~breaiden0413_**

* * *

Summer vacation was over far too quickly for my liking. On the last evening at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley conjured up an amazing dinner than included many of Harry and I's favorite things. Fred and George set off a display of Filibuster Fireworks, the kitchen had red and blue stars dancing around the ceiling for at least a half hour.

Fred and George actually gave a good idea for my transfigurations, to start a journal. I wrote about how I felt or things that I needed to learn or tweak or investigation. Honestly it helped me refine things. They even sometimes helped me set up obstacle courses to get used to my new bodies.

It took a while to get started the morning for the journey to Kings Cross. We were all up at dawn, but there seemed so much we had to do still. Mrs. Weasley dashed around in an irritable mood looking for spare socks and quills and was always running into people. Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck after tripping over a chicken as he carried Ginny's trunk to the car. He had magically expanded the main cab and trunk to accommodate eight people, six large trunks, two owls and a rat. By the time we reached King's Cross it was a quarter to eleven and tempers were running sky high.

"Percy first," Mrs. Weasley said anxiously looking at the clock overhead.

We only had five minutes to casually stroll through the barrier. Percy strode through the barrier then vanished. Mr. Weasley went next followed by Fred, George, and myself. Nox had draped himself around my neck, I clung to my small suitcase as I jumped onto the train. I was lucky enough to have found a compartment that was empty a little ways in. I was soon joined by Fred, George, and Ginny, not two seconds later the train's whistle sounded and the train lurched forward. Nox made himself comfortable on the seat beside Ginny and she began absently petting him, his purrs filled the compartment. I had a horrible pit in my stomach that something was wasn't right.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" I asked.

Kings Cross platform was bare and only a few parents could be seen waiting, of those included Molly and Arthur. Fred and George shrugged unworried.

"They've probably found a different compartment,"

I nodded but it didn't have and conviction behind it. Something didn't sit right.

* * *

The worrying, nagging feeling stayed with me even after we arrived at Hogwarts. Having changed on the train into my Gryffindor robes we were brought to the castle by horseless carriages. Once we arrived at the castle I managed to sneak away from the main group that led into the Great Hall and away into my room for a moment. I noticed a Muggle newspaper lay on my bedspread. The title was what caught my attention.

 _FLYING FORD ANGILA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES_

My mouth dropped open, I opened up to the article and I felt my heart drop. It WAS Arthur's car, Molly was likely livid. Shoving the paper in my sleeve I managed to slip back into the Great Hall, my absence unnoticed. I managed to slip into my usual seat between the twins.

"Where did you wonder off to?" Fred murmured lowly.

I slipped the paper on his lap, and watched his expression from the corner of my eye. He managed to pass it off to George. I noticed that Hermione was trying to get my attention, she was asking where Harry and Ron were. Before I could respond, the doors opened and the first years were ushered in for the Sorting Ceremony.

Where were Harry and Ron? The better question I supposed would be: _how much trouble were they in?_

* * *

My fears were unfounded as Ron and Harry were downstairs in the Great Hall for breakfast. I took my usual spot between Fred and George, ignoring the dirty looks I received from the upper classmen. Hermione had her copy of _Voyages with Vampires_ propped up against a milk jug. I loved Hermione dearly, but she took learning to a whole other level. To make her obsession richer, our Defense Against the Defense the Dark Arts teacher was a famous, attractive wizard. Her words, not mine.

We were in the Great Hall only a few moments when the mail arrived. A big lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and a second later, something large and grey fell into Hermione's milk jug, spraying us all with milk and feathers.

Ron pulled the bedraggled owl out of the jug by its feet. Errol was slumped over, unconscious onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak. Ron went pale and stared blankly at the fallen owl.

"It's all right, he's still alive," Said Hermione prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"It's not that – it's THAT."

Ron was pointing to the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to me, but the way Ron and Neville regarded it you'd think it would explode.

"Ron's got a Howler," Fred said grinning.

I looked at him confused but he shook his head.

"Just watch,"

"You'd better open it, Ron." Said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't."

Harry and I looked at each other and at Ron and Neville's petrified faces.

"What's a Howler?" Harry asked.

Ron's attention was fixed on the letter, which had now begun to smoke. Ron reached out a shaking hand, eased it from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears, and a split second letter I knew why he had. For a moment I thought the letter HAD exploded, a roar of sound filled the large hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"– STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU. WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSED YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE – "

Mrs. Weasley's voice was a hundred times louder than normal, and it caused plates and silverware to rattle on the table. People throughout the dining hall had turned around to see who'd gotten the Howler, and poor Ron had sunk so low into his chair that only his flaming red hair could be seen.

"–LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP- TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED – "

It was so strange to hear Mrs. Weasley so angry, she was such a sweet dispositioned woman.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED – YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRIY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

Then it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The red envelope, which Ron had dropped onto the table, had burst into flames and cured into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned like someone had knocked them over the head with a club. A few people laughed and gradually the chatter returned to normal.

I found the Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. Looking at mine as she handed it to me, I saw I had Herbology first with the Hufflepuff. A quick hug from Fred George and I followed Ron, Hermione, and Harry out of the castle, across the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses where the magical plants were kept. As we neared the greenhouses I noticed the rest of the class was standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. We just reached the rest of the group when she came striding across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout had an armful of bandages and even from a distance, I could see several limbs and branches in slings. I had heard from Fred and George that the Whomping Willow lived up to its name. It wasn't a nice tree, Ron and Harry must've done some damage to it.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair, there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes, fingernails, and she was always tilling about. Lockhart was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise and his golden hair perfect beneath a matching hat with gold trimming. Professor Lockhart was speaking but I focused more on Professor Sprout. She seemed fairly disgruntled, and not at all her cheerful self.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps."

There was a murmur of interest, and Herbology suddenly became more interesting. We had only ever been in greenhouse one – as greenhouse three held more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt, and unlocked the door. The air was heavy with earth and fertilizer, it was also mixing with the perfume from the giant umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. We were about to enter when Lockhart's arm shot out and wrapped around Harry's wrist.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word – you do not mind if he's a couple minutes late, do you Professor Sprout?"

Judging from the scowl on her face, she did mind. A quick murmur from Lockhart and he shut the door in her face. Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty or so different colored ear-muffs were lying on the bench. Harry slipped in between Ron and Hermione.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

I scowled at the thought of the plant, but my hand joined Hermione's in the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state." Hermione said, sounding as though she swallowed a textbook.

Professor Sprout nodded, smiling now.

"The Mandrakes form essential parts of most antidotes. It is also, however, very dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione nearly knocked off Harry's glasses. However Sprout called upon me.

"The cry of a Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Precisely. Add another ten points to Gryffindor. Now, the Mandrakes we have are still quite young."

Professor Sprout pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled closer for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purple-ish green in color were growing in rows. On the outside they were quite unremarkable, but I remembered the experience I had with the Mandrake over the summer. I was introduced to them for the Animagus training, and I was ever so glad THAT part of the training was over with. It was a useful plant but tasted horridly.

"Everyone take a pair of ear-muffs," Professor Sprout stated.

That snapped everyone out from their daydream and there was a scramble to get a pair that weren't pink and fluffy.

"Now, when I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you thumbs-up. Right – ear-muffs on."

I snapped the ear-muffs over my ears, shutting the sound out completely. Professor Sprout pulled out her own pair and put them over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufts firmly, and pulled hard.

I cringed even though I heard nothing, but it wasn't a pleasant sight. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of its head. He had pale green, mottled skin and was bawling at the top of his lungs. Professor Sprout took a large planter pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. She dusted off her hands, gave us a thumbs-up before removing her ear-muffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill you _yet_."

She was speaking very calmly, as though this was an everyday thing. I saw several people pale considerably.

"However, it WILL knock you out for several hours, and I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your ear-muffs are securely in place while you work. I'll attract your attention when it's time to pack up." She began.

She motioned to the trays.

"Four to a tray, there is a large supply of pots here – compost in the sacks over there – and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, its teething."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke. Making it draw back the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder. I joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione's tray, but there was a curly haired Hufflepuff that was quite chatty. His name was Justin Finch-Fletchley. He was quite chatty but there wasn't much time for idle chatter. We put on our ear-muffs and I concentrated on my task of the Mandrakes. We quickly learned the Professor Sprout made it look easy. But honestly it was anything but. The Mandrakes didn't like to come out of the earth any more than going back in it. They squirmed, they kicked, flailed their fists and gnashed their teeth. I watched Harry spend nearly ten minutes trying to get a particularly fat one into a pot.

* * *

By the end of the class we were sweaty, aching, and covered in earth and fertilizer. Professor Sprout was kind enough to let us out of class early to go up to the castle and wash up before our next class. I doubted very much that Professor McGonagall would appreciate a bunch of Gryffindor smelling like fertilizer in her class. Today we were learning how to turn a beetle into a button. Hermione and had little trouble, however Ron and Harry were having some difficultly. Harry seemed to be giving his beetle exercise, as it scurried all over the desk avoiding the wand. Ron had it far worse, his wand had been patched up with Spell-o-tape but seemed to be pretty badly damaged. By the time the lunch bell rung, I was all too happy to go to lunch. Trying to avoid Ron's dark mood, I sat with the twins.

"Lovely morning?" George asked?

"Oodles, Herbology all morning. Repotting Mandrakes," I murmured.

They both winced in sympathy.

"Well it _is_ your favorite plant," Fred offered.

I glared at him mutinously. And he nudged my shoulder playfully.

"You could have had it with the Slytherin," George continued.

The thought of seeing any of the prissy Slytherin doing hard menial labor would have been hilarious to watch. I stated as such and the two twins laughed.

"What's next?" Fred asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts,"

"We haven't got Lockhart yet, you'll have to let us know how it goes."


	10. Fishy Pixies and Lockhart

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Once lunch was finished, I joined Harry, Ron and Hermione out in the overcast courtyard. It was a pleasant day and it was relatively close to the next class. Hermione was buried in her _Voyages with Vampires_ , and Ron and Harry were busy talking about Quidditch. Meanwhile I had my nose stuck in a book on animals, it was very descriptive and detailed about their bone, muscle, and anatomy – useful for newly acquired skill.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" I heard Ron say angrily.

Looking up startled from my book, Ron and Draco were facing off again. Hermione had snapped her book shut as Ron whipped out his Spell-o-taped wand.

"What's all this?"

I ignored the remaining of the conversation as Lockhart strutted towards the group. I busied myself by heading to Lockhart's classroom, I took an open seat and piled all seven of his books on the desk. It was ridiculous. Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry behind me.

"You could have fried an egg on your face," Ron said gleefully. "You better hope that Collin doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club,"

"Shut up," Harry snapped.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and fell silent. He reached forward, and picked up Neville's copy of _Travel with Trolls_ , and held it up to his own winking portrait on the front.

"Me," He said pointing at the portrait and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He was waiting for us to laugh, and I noticed a few week smiles, and I fought to roll my eyes.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how much you've taken in – "

When he handed out the test papers and he returned to the front of the class.

"You have thirty minutes – start – now."

As I flipped over the paper, and I wanted to rip the paper into shreds.

 _1._ _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favor color?_

 _2._ _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

 _3._ _What, in your option is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

I flipped the page over and I was astounded that this was three pages long. I caught Harry's blank look that mirrored my own. Sighing I went to work, I knew the answers, I had the books read before the end of the summer. I felt ridiculous writing the answers. Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. And a few of you need to read _Wander with Werewolves_ more carefully – I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic people's - though I wouldn't say no to a large botte of Ogden's Old Fire Whiskey!"

He gave us a roguish wink. I'm sure my expression matched Ron's, one of disbelief. Seamus and Dean whom were sitting in front were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, among the other girls were listening with rapt attention. She seemed to jump when Lockhart mentioned her name.

"…But Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions – good girl! In fact…full-marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

She raised her hand, I noticed it was trembling, and I fought the urge to snicker like Seamus and Dean.

"Excellent!" He beamed. "Beyond excellent! Add ten points to Gryffindor!"

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now – be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard-kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I'm here. All I ask is that you remain clam."

Although I didn't think much of the man as a professor, he had a way of capturing the room. Dean and Seamus stopped laughing and I could see Neville cowering in his seat.

"I must ask you not to scream," Lockhart said in a low voice. "It might provoke them!"

The whole class seemed to be holding their breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. And I was dumfounded for a moment.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies!"

Seamus let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart could mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He said pleasantly.

"Well, they're not – they're not very – dangerous are they?"

Dangerous, not necessarily, but they CAN be and tricky and conniving. Lockhart said as much to Seamus. The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches tall with pointed faces and voices so shrill and high pitched it hurt my ears. They had a mischievous look about them, and as soon as their cover was removed, they started zooming around the cage, rattling the bars and making weird faces.

"Right then," Lockhart said loudly.

His hand inched closer to the cage door, surely he wasn't going to…

"Let's see what you make of them,"

He opened the cage, and pandemonium ensued. The pixies shot in every direction, like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The reset proceeded to wreck the classroom more effective than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out the smashed windows. Within minutes, half the class was sheltering under the desks and poor Neville was swinging from the chandelier. They would've made Peeves proud.

"Come on now – round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves and brandished his wand.

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

I deadpanned, was that even a spell? My question was answered almost instantaneously as it had absolutely no effect. One of the pixies snatched the wand and lobbed it out the window. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squished by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way. I noticed a pair of pixies riding it like a bucking bronco. The bell rang and there was a mad rush towards the exit. In the relative clam that followed, Lockhart straightened up and caught Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I creeping towards the door.

"Well, I'll ask you lot to nip the rest of them back into their cage."

He swept past us and shut the door behind him.

"Can you believe him?" Ron roared as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

My mood matched Ron's as I froze a few of the pixies and shoved them in the cage.

"He just wants us to have some hand-on experience."

I snorted.

"Hands-on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing – '

Hermione looked almost offended at the accusation.

"Rubbish," Said Hermione. "You've read all his books – look at all those amazing things he's done – "

"He says he's done," Ron muttered.

Sighing, I mentally agreed. Something was off and downright fishy about Lockhart.


	11. Quidditch and Halloween Happenings

**Chapter Ten**

 **Quidditch Practice Incident, Deathday Parties, and Writing on the Wall**

* * *

Over the next few days I found myself actively avoiding any sign of Lockhart, outside of his normal class times. The twins howled in laughter when I managed to tell them about Lockhart's class, and apparently theirs wasn't much better. Before I knew it Quidditch season was arriving and the boys were occupied more frequently outside our usual potions class.

I frequented the stands during the practice watching them fly and making notes in my journal to help me with my own flying lessons. I had yet to start but I needed to get a move on it as it would take more and more practice to get to the point where I was actually ready to fly. Ron, Harry, Hermione and I sat upon the stands when we noticed that Harry and the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team coming on to the field.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Ron asked from his spot.

"Haven't started yet," Harry said grumpily.

Fred and George came and gave me a hug and stole some of the toast and fruit I had brought from the Great Hall. With a quick grin in thanks, they kicked off the ground and began soaring around the stadium at full speed. I was watching the pair zoom around with Harry when I noticed the familiar emerald green robes sauntering onto the field.

I gathered my things and headed the field, wedging myself between the twins as Oliver Wood approached the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

"Flint! This is our practice time! You can clear off now!" Oliver bellowed.

Flint, or rather _Marcus_ Flint was the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. He was larger than Wood, figure-wise and towered over him. He looked at all of us, before his gaze settled on me.

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." He said pleasantly.

My skin crawled under his unwavering gaze. Although Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were coming up to the altercation, his gaze didn't divert.

"I booked the field," Oliver spat.

Fred noticed Flint's interest and pulled me behind himself and George, glaring warningly at the Slytherin.

"Ah, but I've a specially signed note from Professor Snape."

He passed a piece of parchment to Oliver. I felt his gaze even with the twins between us as a barrier, it made my skin crawl uneasily. Instead I managed to catch a glimpse of the rest of the Slytherin team standing behind Flint looking as smug as ever.

" _I, Professor Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field, owing to the need to train their new Seeker_."

Oliver looked up from the note in disbelief.

"You've got a new Seeker, who?"

From behind six large figures came a seventh, smaller boy, with a giant smirk all over his pale pointed face.

Draco Malfoy.

He briefly caught sight of me, and I could see slight recognition on his face and a miniscule nod in my direction.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked, dislike evident in his tone.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father, he made a _generous_ gift to the Slytherin Team.

All seven of them held brand new broomsticks. Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones gleamed under the morning sun. Malfoy's face smug look had me wanting to smack him again. Ron and Hermione finally joined the party. I couldn't hear what was being said but the Slytherin Team was howling with laughter.

"At least no one on Gryffindor Team had to _buy_ their way in. They got in on pure talent," Hermione retorted.

The smug look on Malfoy's face, flickered angrily.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little _Mudblood._ " He spat.

Whatever rise Malfoy wanted to get out of us with that slur, he got it. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George from jumping on him. Alicia behind me was screeching in angry horror. I saw Ron reach for his wand, there was a flash and bang, and Ron then went reeling onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" Hermione squealed.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he gave a mighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth and onto his lap. Internally I cringed, the broken wand had back-fired the spell he meant for Malfoy.

The Slytherin Team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled over, using his broomstick for support, and Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around, and sadly no one wanted to touch Ron.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest." Harry resolved.

Harry and Hermione pulled up Ron by his arms, then they supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds to the edge of the forest to Hagrid's hut. I turned towards Fred and George who were both glaring at the group of howling Slytherin murderously. Poking them both in the ribs their gaze turned to me.

"We have Quidditch games coming up, and you're our Beaters. We need you. Plot revenge later." I said simply.

Although they were still upset with the green robed Slytherin, they wore a pair of mischievous smirks. And suddenly I didn't envy the Slytherin for whatever devious plans they were concocting.

"We're become such a bad influence." Fred said to George.

"But I love her line of logic," George added.

I rolled my eyes but allowed the twins to drag me back up to the castle.

* * *

October finally arrived and Harry and Ron _finally_ served their detention from their grand entrance. Ron had to polish all the trophies in the trophy room without magic, and Harry was stuck serving with Lockhart signing fan-mail. I daresay Harry got the worst of the two punishment. I couldn't stand to be in the room with that phony professor for even his classroom time, to spend time _outside_ of class time would be cruel and unusual punishment.

Harry had confided in me that he had heard an icy, cold-blooded, blood-thirsty voice. It was strange because the ones in the room where he and Lockhart. At first my mind wandered to the Hogwarts ghosts playing a prank as Halloween was drawing near, but even Peeves wasn't that creative. He preferred to have people _know_ it was him who did it. He wasn't all for subtly. It made my skin crawl thinking about it.

I was spending time in the Gryffindor Common Room sitting in a squish plush armchair. Ron was on the floor working on his potions homework.

"A deathday party? I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those – it'll be fascinating!" Hermione gushed excitedly.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died? Ron asked grumpily.

"It's actually a pretty common tradition, Ron," I offered from my seat.

Ron gave me a withering look before returning to his homework. Rain was lashing at the windows but the common room was warm and cheerful. I peered over at Fred and George, they had 'rescued' a brilliantly orange fire-dwelling lizard from their Care of Magical Creature's class. Currently it was smoldering on a table surrounded by curious onlookers. Suddenly, the salamander whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly around the room. The spray was rather pretty as tangerine stars came from the salamander's mouth. Percy was bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George as the salamander escaped into the fire.

* * *

I wasn't entirely sure how, but on the evening of Halloween at seven, I found myself with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Instead of going to the awesome feast in the Great Hall, we were directing our steps to the dungeons. The passageways leading to the party had been lined with candles, but the effect was far from cheerful. The temperature dropped as we went further and further, I imagined it wouldn't be any warmer as ghosts tend to get the areas around them cold and chilled. As we turned the corner we saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends," He said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome…"

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed us inside. It was odd especially as the ghost was relatively upbeat. Inside was incredible, and not something you'd soon forget. The dungeon was fully of eerie pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting amongst a crowded dancefloor. There were some waltzing to the dreadful sound of the thirty musical saws, played by and orchestra on a raised platform. It raised the hairs on the back of my neck, and shivers down my spine. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight blue with a thousand black candles. I shivered, cold, it was like stepping into a freezer, our breath in clouds in front of us.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," Ron said nervously.

I heard of people who'd walked through ghosts, it was an unpleasant experience. We set off around the edge of the dance floor. We passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, talking with a knight with an arrow sticking out his forehead. I wasn't surprised that the Blood Baron was given a wide berth by the other ghosts. A part of me felt sad for him, I had read about the tale of the Bloody Baron in one of the Hogwarts Library, it was a heart wrenching tale.

"Look, food!" Ron exclaimed.

Of course Ronald would be thinking with his stomach. As we approached the table, my stomach lurched and churned uncomfortably at the smell. I smelled it before I saw it. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes burned charcoal black were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold, and an enormous cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words:

SIR NICHOLAS DE MIMSY-PORPINGTON

DIED 31 OCTOBER, 1492

With mild fascination we watched a portly ghost approach the table, crouched low, walked through it with a mouth so wide it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Harry asked.

"Almost," the ghost said sadly and drifted away.

Hermione pinched her nose shut and leaned closer to look at the putrid haggis.

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor."

I grimaced slightly.

"Delightful," I murmured.

"Can we move? I feel sick." Ron moaned.

We barely turned when a little man swooped from the table in front of us.

"Hello Peeves," Harry said cautiously.

Peeves was the resident poltergeist. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, and unsightly bowtie, and a wicked little grin upon his face. He was always to be treated with caution.

"Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks," Hermione replied.

Peeves was usually quite the troublemaker, and generally loved picking on anyone. Even other specters. The Bloody Baron is really the only one he listened to, but being friends with the twins had its benefits. He rarely ever spoke with or teased me, and if he did speak with me it was pleasant for the most part. Snapping out of my own spacing out I realized now that Peeves was chasing after Moaning Myrtle, pelting her with molding peanuts. Nearly Headless Nick floated over to our group.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

We all nodded enthusiastically.

"Not a bad turnout," Nick said proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way from Kent…it's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra…"

The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They, and everyone else looked around the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excited anticipation as a hunting horn sounded.

"Oh, here we go," Nearly Headless Nick said bitterly.

Then the dungeon wall burst forth a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by headless horsemen. The assembly of specters clapped wildly. The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm and was blowing the hunting horn. The man, dismounted the horse, and if I was honest, the ghost horse unsettled me greatly.

"Nick! How are you? Head still hanging in there?" he chortled.

Already the man irritated me, and from the look on Nick's face, he was not amused either. Turning out the conversation I glanced around. Everyone, save for the Bloody Baron, looked upon the headless man in awe and rapture. The Bloody Baron and I's eyes met, and he gave me a soft smile and nodded in my direction, before his attention was pulled elsewhere.

The Baron and I had a few conversations over the summer, mostly him catching me in the library reading. Although his appearance was ghastly and intimidating, he was actually very pleasant to speak with. He was very intelligent and well spoken, and didn't seem to outwardly care that I wasn't in his house. He did however, seem rather surprised when I told him I knew of his backstory. I imagine most people didn't bother, but our conversations were pleasant. By now I was very cold and very hungry. My body shivered involuntarily. I rubbed my arms to try to create friction, and it did work a little but not much.

"I can't stand much more of this," Ron muttered.

"Let's go," Harry agreed.

We then all eased our way towards the door, nodding a beaming at any of the specters who seemed to have noticed us. A minute later, we were hurrying up the passageway. Harry suddenly cheered as though hearing something. Before I could ask what it was, an icy chill went down my back as though someone had poured icy water over my head and down my spine. The hair on the back of my neck stood and I felt uneasy. Harry then bolted, we sprinted after him. Up the stairs, past the main babble of the Great Hall. We went up the staircase to the first floor, then the second. Until we were in a deserted corridor.

"Harry, what was that all about?" Ron gasped, wiping sweat from his face. "I couldn't hear anything…"

Hermione gasped and pointed down the corridor. Something was shining on the wall ahead. Rust and dirt hit my nose. It was a foot high and the words were written on the wall, between two windows.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

I nearly slipped as I tried to get further away and the trio crept closer. There was a large puddle of water on the ground. And I recognized the figure hanging from the torch bracket. It was Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail, stiff as a board, eyes wide and unseeing. The warmth of my blood seemed stolen from me, I backed away until my back was against the wall. Soon the halls filled with other students as the Halloween Feast had ended.

"Enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy who had shouted. He was actually grinning at the gristly sight of the hanging cat. My stomach churned.


	12. Questioning and Questions

**Questioning and Questions**

* * *

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

I winced internally, this was not going to go well. Argus Filch, the school hall monitor shouldered his way through the crowd and nearly tumbled over in shock when he saw Mrs. Norris.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?!" He shrieked.

His popping eyes fell upon Harry. His eyes seemed wild in anger.

"You!" He Screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you!"

"Argus!"

Honestly I'd never seen him so wild and out of control, it was frightening. Professor Dumbledore arrived on the scene, followed by the other teachers. In seconds, he swept past us and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me Argus," He said to Filch. "You too Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Evans."

Lockhart stepped up eagerly, reminding me of a giddy schoolgirl.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster – just upstairs – please feel free – "

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore replied.

The silent crowd parted to allow us to pass. Although the temperature in the castle was not cold, I trembled and shivered. I was aware of Professor McGonagall and Snape trailing behind us. As we entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement on the walls. Several of the portraits dodged out of sight, their hair in rollers. It would have been comical had there been a humor left in me after the sight I had seen. I sunk into an armchair and stared blankly at the stiff car while Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore examined her. Even though Filch wasn't my favorite person, I felt horrible for him. He was hopelessly attached to that cat. Dumbledore was muttering spells and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand. I was tuning Lockhart out but he was trying very hard to seem important. I ignored him for the most part, I was trying to calm my nerves and not to shiver and tremble. The even left me unsettled and on edge.

"She's not dead, Argus." Dumbledore said softly.

That shut both Lockhart and Filch up. Filch from blubbering and Lockhart from his rant.

"Not dead?" Filch choked out, peering at Mrs. Norris through his fingers.

"She has been petrified," Dumbledore said. "How I cannot say…"

"Ask him!" Filch shriek, I winced at the tone, as he pointed a bony finger at Harry.

"No second year could have done this," Dumbledore said firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced…"

I tuned out as Harry and Filch began shouting.

"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," Professor Snape said softly.

Something told me by the tone of his voice that he didn't believe that. There was a point coming, I could feel it.

"But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he at the upstairs cooridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

" _Annnnd now he's making it personal…"_ I thought morosely.

I clenched my eyes closed and rubbed my temples at the impending headache that approached.

"We were at Sir Nicholas's death day party," I said tiredly.

Snape regarded me quietly.

"Why not join the feast afterwards? Why go up that corridor?" He pressed.

Ron and Hermione looked lost and looked to Harry. I closed my eyes again, head pounding like a drum.

"Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed,"

I wanted to slap my forehead, even I could have come up with a better fib that that.

"Without supper? I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for the living at their parties." He stated with a triumphant smirk upon his face.

My stomach churned at the memory of the rotting food. It heaved mutinously at the thought. I vaguely wondered if he had attended many death day parties. I noticed he was smiling nastily, I wondered what his vendetta was against my cousin.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful. It may be a good idea if he were deprived certain privileges until he is ready to tell the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

I felt my mouth drop open. He must've really wanted Slytherin to win the House Cup.

"Really Severus," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "I see no reason to stop the boy from Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter was involved."

Dumbledore was giving Harry a searching look, something akin that of a x-ray. It was kind of unnerving as he didn't blink.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." He said firmly.

Both Professor Snape and Filch looked furious.

"My cat has been petrified! I want to see some _punishment!"_ Filch bellowed, eyes bulging.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus." Dumbledore said patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes ( _I scowled at the thought_ ). As soon as they are at their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Drought in my sleep – "

I swallowed nervously, I didn't trust him to restore a household plant.

"Excuse me," Snape said icily. "But I believe _I_ am the Potions Master at this school."

There was a very awkward pause and part of me wanted to snicker at Lockhart's discomfort. The twins were right. They were becoming a bad influence.

"You three may go, however Mrs. Evans, I ask that you stay for a moment more."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at me wide eyed before all but running from the room. Snape looked just as baffled as Filch and Lockhart.

"Gilderoy, why don't you take Filch and Mrs. Norris to Poppy in the Hospital Wing? I'm certain she'll be able to help possibly ease the symptoms."

Filch looked as though he rather chew his own leg off, but nonetheless scooped up Mrs. Norris from the desk and trailed behind Lockhart out of the office. It wasn't until the door clicked shut that there were three eyes upon me. Suddenly I was anxious again.

"Is everything all right Ms. Evans? You're trembling," Professor McGonagall asked, concerned.

"Whoever or whatever did that to Mrs. Norris, wasn't Harry. Everything about this feels wrong." I murmured.

"Did you notice anything aside from what we saw?" Dumbledore asked.

My head was still pounding but I furrowed my brow.

"There was water on the ground, someone flooded the bathrooms I think," I said quietly.

No one said anything.

"Thank you Ms. Evans. You may go."

Nodding, I hastened out of the room as well, not wanting to spend another minute there. Whatever petrified Mrs. Norris and left the writing on the wall had the teachers rattled. And frankly, it rattled me too, something didn't sit well with me. It made me want to crawl out of skin. Apparently Harry was able to _HEAR_ whatever it was that I felt. Even Muggles knew hearing voices wasn't normal. Something weird was going on at Hogwarts, and it was out of sorts even for a magical school.


	13. The Chamber of Secrets

**The Chamber of Secrets**

* * *

For a few days the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Mr. Filch kept it fresh by pacing in front of the spot where it happened, as though the attacker may return. That only happened in movies and stories, or someone entirely depraved. He had tried to scrub the eerie words from the wall, but they still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone.

Fred and George said Ginny wasn't it taking it well, as she was an avid cat love. Hermione wasn't liking it either. Nox was pretty fed up too, he didn't seem to want to leave my side. Even to the point of following me into classrooms. Nox had a reputation now around the castle, and he was well known to be left alone, so no one tried to remove him from the room.

We were History of Magic listening to Professor Binns, whom was droning on in a monotone voice about the International Warlock Convention of 1289, when he was amazed when Hermione had suddenly raised her hand.

"Miss – er - ?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

At the mention of the name, many students stirred awake. Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in a wheezy voice. "I deal with FACTS Miss Granger, not myths and legends."

He took a breath and returned to the lecture, however stuttered to a halt when Hermione's hand waving in the air again.

"Miss Grant?"

I fought to snicker at the wrong name.

"Please sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns stared at her in amazement. And I had to hand it to Hermione, I was fairly sure no student, while alive _or_ dead, had EVER interrupted him.

"Well," Professor Binns said slowly. "Yes, one could argue that I suppose. However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous - "

However he seemed at a loss for words. He was thrown off by such an unusual amount of interest on the subject.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago – the precise date is uncertain – by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

Although he was a ghost, he still held the attention of everyone in the room. He was a great story-teller.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But disagreements arose between them. A rift began to grow between Salazar Slytherin and the other founders. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts."

I frowned at that.

"He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be unworthy, and untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns pause again. I was struggling not to laugh as he was pursing hi slips, and the image of a turtle popped into my head. I really _had_ hung around the twins too long.

"Reliable, historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But those honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story tells that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all those unworthy to study magic."

" _Muggle-born,_ " I thought glumly.

The room was quiet and unease floated in the air.

"Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a Chamber, many times, but the most learned witches and wizards, it does not exist." He said faintly annoyed.

Hermione's hand was in the air again.

"Sir – what do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control."

" _A dirty great snake, knowing Slytherin and their love for the leg-less reptiles._ " I thought morbidly.

"But sir," Seamus said, now awake. "If the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else WOULD be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses haven't found the thing – "

"But Professor," pipped up Parvati Patil. "You'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it."

"Just because a wizard _doesn't_ use Dark Magic, doesn't mean he _can't_ , Miss Pennyfeather." Snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore – "

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't – "

They all made very valid points, but it seems Professor Binns was at his limit.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable, facts!"

I was partially shocked as his outburst. I don't think I had seen such emotion from him. And within five minutes the class and sunk back into its normal boring routine.

* * *

Even though the Chamber of Secrets was all anyone would talk about, I still had an uneasy feeling on the attack. Whatever attacked Mrs. Norris was dangerous and made me edgy and unsafe. I asked Fred and George if they had found anything in their romps around the school looking for secret passages. Over the years they had found a bunch of hidden passageways throughout the castle. But none, to their knowledge remotely reminisced of the 'Chamber of Secrets'. Thus this began the raunchy innuendos and faces flushed with blush and hitting the twins with whatever I could grab for teasing me.


	14. Quidditch Match and Rogue Bludger

**Quidditch Match and Rogue Bludger**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** _Hi guys, please let me know what you think so far. I hope you're all enjoying the story thus far. We're about half-way, and got some great ideas for the last half and already brewing ideas for YEAR 3. Thank you as always for your support and comments I love reading the reviews you leave! ~breaiden0413_

* * *

Before long it was time for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. As per usual the potions lesson for the twins had been cancelled in lieu of the impending match. November was still pretty cool and the weather was right on the verge of winter. I donned warm black leggings, a large Gryffindor sweater and dark brown boots that ended just below my knees. I had brown gloves on my hands and the twin's Gryffindor beanie on my head and scarf around my neck. The crowds were roaring today, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were just as anxious to see Slytherin lose. Hopefully with as much practice the Gryffindor have done, they'd be able to overtake the Slytherin team and their new brooms. We had the strong players and the skills needed to win.

The whistle blew and the game began! My eyes were trained on Harry, he was far above the match, looking for Snitch. I saw Malfoy zipping about like a fly with too much energy, showing off the new broom's speed. I noticed quickly that a Bludger seemed far too interested in Harry, as he zoomed to the other end of the pitch it followed him. He was doing all sorts of acrobatic maneuvers to avoid it and it followed without site or sound of detouring. George managed to signal to Madam Hooch for a time out, when they landed the twins seemed to be arguing with Wood. Soon after Alicia and Harry joined in on the argument. Meanwhile the Slytherins were laughing and jeering at harry.

" _They did something to it…"_ I thought irritably.

Rain had begun to fall pretty heavily and the game seemed to resume. No one wanted to move from the stands or stop the game. Through the haze of the rain I could see the blasted Bludger was till following Harry. Personally I didn't see how Harry WASN'T dizzy. He paused, and seemed to be focused on Malfoy. From my spot it was difficult to see but I could see a flash of gold hovering above Malfoy's ear. Apparently Harry had seen it too and zoomed after it, but he moved a moment too late. I winced as the Bludger slammed into Harry's outstretched left arm. Still he pushed on, I pushed through the crowd already knowing that he was going to crash. My thoughts were confirmed when I heard yelling from the stands, Madame Hooch's whistle and more shouting.

As I finally got to Harry I noticed he was passed out, I fished around in my bag and pulled out some peppermint oil, just as Lockhart dashed onto the field. A quick wave under his nose and Harry's eyes fluttered open. He took a look and saw Lockhart.

"Oh no, not you…"

By now there was a crowd of anxious looking Gryffindor.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" Harry yelled. "I'll keep it like this thanks."

Harry tried to sit up, but he winced. I grimaced alongside him, I could image a broken limb didn't feel too pleasant.

"Lie back Harry," said Lockhart, in what I supposed was a soothing tone. "It's a simple charm, I've used it countless times – "

I swallowed thickly, I wouldn't trust Lockhart with a houseplant. Let alone with healing magic, it was complicated stuff.

"Why can't I just go to the Hospital Wing?"

"He really should Professor," said Wood, who couldn't help but grin, even though Harry was injured.

I glanced over at Fred and George, they were still trying to wrestle the rogue Bludger back into the Quidditch box, and it seemed to be giving them quite the fight. No sooner had I turned by back to my cousin, I heard gasps. Flipping around Lockhart had a blank look upon his face, as though he wasn't quite certain what had happened.

"Ah, yes, well that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken."

"There are no bones left!" I hissed at the flamboyant Professor.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Evans would you escort Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing?"

Glaring at the professor I helped Harry to his feet. Lockhart hadn't mended the bones, he had _removed_ them.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey wasn't at all happy when we arrived. I had a sneaking suspicion that he had tried to weasel his way into the Hospital Wing before and be 'helpful'.

"He should have been brought straight to me, I can mend bones in a heartbeat – but growing them back – "

Harry paled and looked alarmed.

"You will be able to, won't you?" Harry asked desperately.

She looked grim as she tossed Harry a pair of pajamas.

"Of course, but it will be painful. You'll have to stay the night…"

Hermione and I waited outside the curtain that was drawn around Harry's bed while Ron helped Harry into his pajamas.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh? If Harry had wanted a deboning, he would have asked."

"Anyone can make a mistake," Hermione said hotly.

"Kind of a big mistake to make Hermione, a healing charming being confused with a deboning charm is pretty bad."

Hermione sent me a glare as Madame Pomfrey opened the curtain. She was holding a bottle of _Skele-Grow_.

"You're in for a rough night. Regrowing bones is a nasty business." She said grimly.

Judging from the look on Harry's face and the way he sputtered and coughed when he drank it, it wasn't pleasant tasting. Madame Pomfrey left us to tend to Harry as she went away muttering about dangerous sports, and inept teachers.

"We won, though," said Ron, a grin breaking across his face. " That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face…he looked ready to kill…"

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," Hermione added darkly.

"We can add that to the list of questions, when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion, I hope it tastes better than this stuff,"

Everyone then froze, realizing that I hadn't been privy to that information.

"You won't tell anyone what we're up to will you?" Ron asked sharply.

My eyes narrowed at his tone.

"What are you implying exactly, Ronald?"

His eyes narrowed and he scoffed.

"Don't play coy, I know you're all buddy-buddy with Snape."

I felt my eyes burn with angry tears of betrayal.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried, smacking him on his arm.

He winced rubbing it.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ronald, and for your information, I take extra credit to help your brothers you unremorseful twit!" I spat.

I gathered my things and stormed away from the Hospital Wing, as the dirty Gryffindor team came in. Fred and George noticed my face. George grabbed my arm as I went by, stopping me in my tracks. They both took in my tear-stricken face and they didn't really need to ask.

"Your brother is an unbelievable twit!"

Not wanting to make more of a spectacle of myself, I yanked my arm from his grasp and took the secret passages back to my room not wanting to really deal with anyone else.

* * *

I remained in my room the remainder of the day, not even going down to the Great Hall for dinner. Going downstairs meant seeing Harry and Hermione's faces of sympathy and Ron's insincere attempts at apologizing. Both of which I couldn't stomach at the moment. It made things worse to know that Ron's hatred of _anything_ Slytherin and anything associated with them meant he intended the words he said to me. They were sharp barbs of hatred and he spat them out without a second thought.

I didn't see the twins until well after lights out. I was half asleep with they had let themselves in. They clamored into the bed on either side of me. Neither one of them said anything for several moments.

"I'm sorry about Ron," Fred said quietly.

"He's a rude prat who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." George added.

Although I didn't respond they no doubt knew I heard them. Wrapping ourselves in the blankets and nest of one another's comfort we fell asleep.

But I knew one thing.

* * *

 _They were up to something._


	15. Exploding Potions and Dueling Clubs Woes

**Exploding Potions and Dueling Clubs Woes**

* * *

The _golden_ trio was up to something and it wasn't until the following morning when I realized that they had mentioned the Polyjuice potion, it was an incredibly difficult potion to make as Second Years not to mention the ingredients were difficult to get ahold of. I decided to actively ignore them, and go out of my way to avoid them. The following morning it was announced there was another attack on a Muggle-born, it was Colin Creevy. A first year Gryffindor with an obsession with my cousin, and was never seen anywhere without his camera. Especially when he learned there was a spell to cast on photos to make them move.

Potions the following day after the attack was filled with apprehension and fear, at least from the Gryffindors. The Slytherins were as aloof as ever, we were learning the Swelling Solution today. A potion I'd already been familiar with, but could cause harm in the wrong hands. I could see that Malfoy was shooting pufferfish eyes at Ron and felt a mild satisfaction at his annoyance, as petty as that was. My own potion was one of the few that Snape praised. As I had bottled up my potion there was a sudden explosion from the Slytherin's side of the room. Goyle's potion had exploded! People shrieked in pain and shock as his potion splattered everywhere. Malfoy got a face full his nose swelled up like a balloon, Goyle got the brunt of it and blundered around his hands over his eyes which were the size of serving plates. While Snape was trying to restore order, and find out what was happening, I saw through the chaos, Hermione slipping into Snape's office.

" _What is she up too?"_

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared, getting everyone's attention. "Anyone who has been in contact with the potion come here for the Deflating Draft – when I find out who did this – "

It seemed as though half the class was doused in the Solution. Those afflicted lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighed down by club-like extremities, and others couldn't speak due to puffy lips. Hermione slid back into the dungeon, her robes bulging. Internally my mouth dropped open at the brazenness on what they had done. What was so important that they had _stolen_ from Professor Snape's private stock? Once everyone afflicted had taken the antidote and the swelling were subsiding, Snape swept over to the remains of the broken cauldron and scooped out the charred remains of a firework. The room became suddenly eerily silent.

"If I _ever_ find out who threw this," Snape whispered angrily. "I shall made sure that person is expelled."

The remainder of the lesson was left to recover from the excitement of the explosion, and ten minutes later the bell rang. The trio nearly sprinted from the dungeons. I packed my things and went over the lesson's happenings in my head. Why they had to stoop to such a dangerous distraction was beyond me, someone could have been seriously hurt. But then I remembered what they had said in the hospital room only days ago. They were making a Polyjuice potion.

* * *

Over the next week I had been watching the trio from afar, as every day they snuck off somewhere. I lost them before I was able to track their location but I didn't have a doubt in my mind what they were up too. A Polyjuice potion was a complicated potion and took a month to complete. Some of the materials to create the potion were hard to come by hence the reason Hermione broke into Snape's private storage. Whatever the case, I was curious what they were up to but Ronald _still_ hadn't apologized. And if I was honest, I _still_ hadn't forgiven him.

I was walking across the entrance hall when I noticed a gathering of students in front of the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Dean Thomas and Seamus looked excited.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" Seamus said bubbling with excitement. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…"

I hung back in the crowd looking at the parchment, easily hidden as Harry and the trio came over to speak with the two boys.

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" Ron asked.

Dueling was a useful skill, and I found myself back to the Great Hall at 8 in the evening. The long dining tables has vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by the thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and it seemed as though most of the school was packed underneath, carrying their wands and looking excited. I found Fred and George nearby perched on a windowsill. Will a tug I was seated between them able to see the stage and the excited crowd.

"Who do you think will be teaching?" I wondered.

The duo shrugged, but my question was answered when Lockhart walked onto the stage, his robes in deep plum and was accompanied by Professor Snape. I held back a groan, I really didn't want to be taught how to defend myself by a professor I don't trust with a houseplant. Lockhart waved his arm for silence.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you need to defend yourselves as I have done countless occasions - for full details, see my published works."

I rolled my eyes at his flamboyance, and I heard the twins snicker beside me.

"Let me introduced my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry – you'll still have you Potions master when I'm though with him, never fear!"

"Is it bad I'm rooting for Snape to clobber him?" I whispered to the twins.

"We are too," they said simultaneously.

Snape looked positively calm, but I knew him well enough to know that he disliked Lockhart almost as much as I did. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least Lockhart did, with as much twirling of his hands. Snape was simple and gave a slight jerk of his head irritably. They then raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart said to the silent crowd. " On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course."

"Don't count on it," the twins murmured simultaneously.

Snape's eyes hardened darkly.

"One – two – three –"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried, " _Expelliarmus!"_ There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet! He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Malfoy and some of the other Slytherin cheered. And I could see smirks and smiles on some of the other houses faces. Primarily the ones worried were the girls who had the major crushes on him. Lockhart was getting unsteadily up on to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" He said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was the Disarming Charm – as you see, I've lost my wand – ah, thank you, Miss Brown – yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were are to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Snape was still as blank as ever but his eyes…

" _If looks could kill…"_ I thought to myself.

Lockhart must have been thinking along the same lines.

"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me – "

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin, the Hufflepuff from Herbology, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first. I could hear what could be said but it seemed Snape was splitting up the trio. Harry tried to move towards Hermione but Snape sneered unpleasantly. Malfoy came strolling over smirking. The girl Hermione was paired with was…interesting to say the least. She was large, square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. There were too many people to practice safely so Fred, George, and I remained on the windowsill watching the pairs with interest.

"Face your partners!" Called Lockhart on the platform. "And bow!"'

My eyes were fixed on Harry and Malfoy, no good would come of this. Both were hot-headed individuals and neither would back down due to stubborn pride. Both of them barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off one another.

"Wands are the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents – _only_ to disarm them – we don't want any accidents – one…two…three –"

Harry swung up his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on 'two'. His spell seemed to hit Harry hard. He stumbled but everything seemed to be working properly. Shaking his head, he pointed his wand at Malfoy.

" _Rictusempra!"_

A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled over wheezing.

" ** _I said disarm only!"_** Lockhart shouted over the heads of the battling crowd.

Malfoy had sank to his knees; Harry seemed to have hit him with the Tickling Charm, he could barely move for laughing. While it was unsporting for Harry to sit back and watch Malfoy squirm on the floor, he made a mistake. Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry and choked, _"Tarantallegra!"_ and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control. Lockhart was yelling above the crowd for everyone to stop but it was Snape who took control.

" _Finite Incantatem!"_ He shouted.

Harry's feet stopped dancing and Malfoy was able to stop laughing. Green smoke was in a haze over the Great Hall. Both Neville and Justin were laying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up pale looking Seamus; apologizing profusely for whatever damage the broken wand had caused. Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain, wands were on the floor forgotten. Harry leapt to Hermione's defense and pulled Millicent off, it seemed to be difficult, she was a lot bigger than he was.

"Dear, dear," Lockhart said, he skittered amongst the crowd surveying the damage of the duels.

He spoke to a few pairs before he finally stopped in the midst of the hall.

"I think I'd better teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells," He said.

I noticed he glanced over at Snape whose black eyes were flickering in the candlelight, and thought against it and looked away.

"Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you – "

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart." Snape said almost scoffing at the thought, he glided over like a malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox."

Neville's face turned pinker and pinker by the second and Justin seemed to pale at the thought. It was quite mean, Neville didn't have a lot of confidence to begin with.

"Excellent idea!"

That caught my attention when Harry and Malfoy were dragged into the middle of the room. This was a very _bad_ idea. If they thought Neville was going to send Justin in a matchbox to the hospital wing that was peanuts compared to what these two were going to do to each other. Not wanting to watch the two blow one another up, I slid down from the windowsill, careful of my skirt, and wandered around the crowd and into the hall. I made my way down the hall when I heard gasps and shouts from the Great Hall. Although I was curious, bed was calling me and drew me in more. I wandered to my room, put on my pajamas and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 _However little did I know, that moment started all the rumors with my cousin._


	16. Assault and Yuletide Greetings

**Assault and Yuletide Greetings**

* * *

I wasn't surprised on how quickly rumors floated around the school. It was nearly impossible to go around without hearing _something_. Nearly the entire school thought Harry was the Heir of Slytherin due to his ability to speak Parseltongue, the language of snakes. The _only_ reason I understood them was due to my Animagus ability, Harry had no business talking to snakes, yet apparently on the night I left the Great Hall he had spoken to a snake in front of nearly the entire school. Herbology had been cancelled indefinitely due to the winter weather. So I used my extra spare time practicing my transformations in the comfort of my own room. I had bought a new book this year while in Flourish and Blotts about animal anatomy. I had a few muggle books but the magical books were ten times better. It allowed me to see more and visualize more. The raccoon form was probably my favorite it was easier to communicate and move around. I quickly learned other smaller forms as well for venturing around, I learned the form of the marten, a member of the weasel family. It was small and compact but still good for venturing around, climbing and squeezing into small spaces.

Also in my free time I managed to travel around the school in my marten form. Climbing the walls and into spaces I otherwise wouldn't be able to fit were a cinch in this form. Nox often accompanied me, also blending into the dark corners and helping me discover new places. I worked on my homework for the other classes too in the library, it seemed one of the few places I could avoid Harry and his friends. It seemed although, 90% of the school was ignoring him too. I had been in my usual reading nook when a shadow loomed over and blocked my light. I felt Nox tense up on my lap. Looking up I noticed the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Marcus Flint. He wasn't good looking by any means, his hair was dark brown almost black, kind of slimy looking pasted on his head. His eyes were brown and dull. I remembered the way he looked at me before at the Quidditch Pitch practice and my blood ran cold. Nox was here, but I really didn't feel comfortable the way he was staring. Not taking my eyes off him, I set the book down I was reading. Nox sat up facing him not taking his eyes of the creepy Slytherin as well.

"Can I help you?" I asked quietly.

I was partly proud my voice didn't shake. At first he didn't speak, just creepily stare. I desperately wished I had taken Fred and George's offer earlier to wander around the school looking for new secret passages. But no, I had to be all studious and want to get a head start on my History of Magic essay. I was regretting my decision now.

"Okay then, if you're not going to say anything…"

I moved to leave and he planted himself more or less in between me and the exit, planting his hand so I couldn't escape. Swallowing thickly I tried to push myself as far away as possible from him, pressing my back against the wall of the castle. Nox hissed in warning but the Slytherin Quidditch captain paid him no mind. He crept closer and closer, I cursed myself for not having brought my wand. As he got within striking range Nox flew at him with a mighty yowl, claws extended. For being a Chaser he had poor reaction time as Nox latched onto the front of his robes and scratched and clawed and bit with all his strength. As Flint was distracted with Nox I tried to slip around him but I wasn't quick enough as he snagged my arm in a painful grip. I dug my nails into his hand but he didn't relinquish his grip on me. He yanked me towards him to where I could feel his breath on my cheek his eyes were dark and stormy, and the very breath was stolen from my lungs as his other hand gripped my other arm trapping me close. Nox didn't relent either, but Flint seemed oblivious to the Kneazle tearing up his robes.

Growling angrily, the Kneazle moved to the more….fleshy, less layered part of the Captain. Tears were forming in my eyes not only from the pain on my arms, but from being scared out my mind. Finally a sharp yelp from the Quidditch Captain caused me to open my eyes in shock. He had released me only to realize Nox had attacked his trousers and legs before quickly moving to the back of his neck and face. With all the noise Nox had been making, I was surprised no one had come investigating. Realizing finally that he had release me I dashed away from the Captain. I paid him no mind as I slipped into the hall, and tried to act naturally as I made my way to the closest secret passage I knew. Once I was there and hidden from sight, I collapsed to the ground shaking violently. I hugged my arms around myself as covered my mouth best I could to covering my sobbing as the tears came freely from my eyes. I don't think I had been this scared in a very long time. Not since my time before with my father.

"Harper?"

My head jumped up, seeing the twins there, I hadn't realized they were there. The both took in the sight of me and were at my side in an instant.

"What happened?"

I shook my head not wanting to talk. Both had grim looks on their faces, Fred helped me up just as Nox came into the secret passageway carrying something it his mouth. He wrapped himself gently against my legs and I picked him up with shaky hands and held him close. He rubbed his face against my cheek, purring, the sound and vibration helped soothe me. He dropped a scrap of fabric into George's hand, although it was hard to see in the dim lighting of the passageway, there was no mistaking the silver and green. It was a _piece_ of his tie. I hugged my Kneazle tight, he had brought a piece of his victim back as a trophy. Vaguely I wondered on how bad off Nox had left him. I noticed the dark looks that Fred and George shared as they realized what the material was. I could feel their burning curiosity, but they held off.

"Come on, let's get you to your room."

I didn't argue, Fred and George escorted me to my room, and I was aware of how empty the halls were.

"Where is everyone?" I asked quietly.

Talking was slightly painful as it swelled tight in fear the earlier encounter.

"There had been two more attacks, Dumbledore has sent everyone to the dormitories for now." George said softly.

I looked at him that explained for the nearly empty hallways.

"Who…?"

"That Hufflepuff, Justin…"Fred started.

"And Nearly Headless Nick." George ended.

I swallowed hard. I wasn't friends with Justin but the fact that our house ghost was attacked…no one was safe. We made up to my room with no trouble and without being seen. Fred gently pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Go relax and shower you're shivering love." He said softly.

Knowing it'd be futile to argue I gathered my comfy pajama which were folded on my pillow and to the wardrobe to pick clean underwear and headed to the bathroom. Even as I locked the door I could heard Fred and George murmuring in low voices, probably trying to figure out who attacked me. Shaking my head, I turned on my shower and stripped of my clothes. I internally winced at the sight of my arms, deep purple bruising was already beginning to form, and it was almost impossible NOT to know what it was from. Trying to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat I headed into the shower, trying to ignore the reflection in my mirror. I showered quickly trying to scrub off his touch on my skin. I didn't turn off the steaming water until my skin was satisfyingly pink and I deemed myself clean enough. I shrugged into my clean underwear followed by my red and gold long-sleeved Gryffindor pajamas and headed back into my room. Fred and George were sitting on my bed and looked up at my arrival back in the room. Their eyes were dark and dangerous, they were angry.

"So we know it was a Slytherin…who was it?" George asked.

The stone floor of my room suddenly became interesting.

"We're not angry with you love, we just want to know who the slimy git is." Fred said nonchalantly.

His voice was light, but it lacked its usual humor. Fred still held the piece of the tie in his hands. I took it gently, hands shaking and turned it over.

 _Marcus Flint – Slytherin_

I swallowed hard at the name, and was actually astounded Nox had managed to get the exact portion that held his name plate. Fred and George scowled and looked at one another, using their usual twin telepathy. Both seemed to decide on something before returning their gaze on me. George gently took the tie piece and pocketed it in his trousers.

"Did he hurt you?"

I didn't respond, I didn't want to get them in trouble, and I said as much.

"That's a bygone at this point Harper. He hurt you and he's not going to get away with it."

"I think Nox roughed him up a bit," I said feebly.

The two chuckled and rubbed Nox as he came over to the edge of the bed purring loudly, he was awfully proud of himself.

"He may have done a good start, but we haven't gotten our hands on him," George said.

You'd think they were talking about the weather but their eyes gave away the mischief and mayhem brewing.

"Please don't get in trouble,"

"They won't even know it's us," Fred vowed.

"Or at least won't be able to prove it." George added.

Sighing, I resigned myself to the fact that Fred and George were going to retaliate on the attack from Flint. Personally, I didn't envy him in the slightest.

* * *

The end of term was coming around to an end, and it seemed nearly the entire Gryffindor Tower was leaving for the holidays. Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione were staying for the holidays. Fred, George, and Ginny all opted to stay rather than join Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to visit Bill in Egypt. Snow had blanketed the entire grounds and it was calm and peaceful. Percy also had decided to stay, but ' _only'_ to support the teachers during this troubling time. I had to roll my eyes at that, it was so farfetched I was surprised he had said anything.

The bruises on me had disappeared, and I was thankful that Fred and George hadn't said anything. I had avoided doing anything directly near the Slytherins and I hadn't heard anything as far as their retaliation. Fred and George assured me they hadn't forgotten and they were simply waiting for the perfect opportunity. When I asked about what they were planning, they simply said they less I knew the better. It wasn't likely that Flint would go on telling anyone about the retaliation because that meant they could come forward with what he had done. And I suppose even in the wizarding world that was severely frowned upon.

Christmas morning came, and I was awoken by the twins bounding on my bed. It had come as something as a tradition. Giggling from their antics, we opened up my presents while I was still in bed. Fred and George had gotten me yet another charm for my bracelet, this one was a rose brass colored raccoon figure charm. My raccoon form was their decided favorite and it was cute next to the silver owlet charm they had gotten me for my birthday this year, and the chocolate frog charm from last Christmas. I had gotten the pair of them a voucher from Filibuster Fireworks, for free fireworks, it worked like a gift card so they could get a certain amount of fireworks for the amount on the voucher. They were ecstatic and squeezed me close. Although Harry and I weren't speaking he sent me a box of treats such as chocolate frogs and other muggle sweets. Hermione had gotten me a beautiful eagle feather quill. I hadn't gotten anything from Ron, not that I expected to. Hagrid had made me a wooden doxie that made me laugh because it reminded me of the fiasco of the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, the eyes were beautiful blue stones. I had gotten my package from Mrs. Weasley, this year's sweater was a beautiful royal red and gold stitching with my initial on the front and long enough to wear with leggings. Another box of fudge was beautifully wrapped waiting for me. I had a sneaking suspicion that Fred and George told her about the last Quidditch match and my love of supporting the Gryffindor team. I had also received another letter from my step-father, but surprisingly it didn't dampen my mood this year like it had previously. I simply set that package aside and dived into another packaged that was from Professor McGonagall. It was another smaller album of photos of my mother.

Although it was a small gesture…it bought tears to my eyes. Some were of her alone, she was extremely photogenic and the pictures were gorgeous. Others were herself and two small children. I could only assume was myself and my brother. The smaller version of my brother was exactly like him as I remembered him. The dark hair and hazel eyes, from the photos he had an attitude even then. There were a few photos of mom with another woman, her hair was red, at first I vaguely wondered if it was a picture of Mrs. Weasley, but then I noticed the eyes and where they looked so familiar. _Lily Potter_. Harry's mom. A photo or two were also with herself and Lily and a scrawny skinning boy that Harry was a spitting image of, _James Potter_. There were other photos with a group of them grinning and smiling. One was a boy he was tall, had a darkly handsome look about him, with luscious dark hair and grey eyes. He had an elegance about him but his eyes gave way to mischievous wonder in them. The other was another tall boy, his hair was brown shorter than his companions, but his eyes were wild and green. He looked at my mother with a look that I'd only seen a few times in my life. I'd only ever seen that look when there was utter adoration and love. In the photo mom seems to be oblivious, but the look was evident in his eyes. I wondered who he was. The group were in frequent photos including ones that looked like hospital photos of a very new me baby, photos of a new little one that a mini version of James.

"Wow, your mom was gorgeous." Fred murmured.

"These are the only memories I have of her. Photos, sometimes I remember a woman singing, but I'm not ever sure it's her." I said quietly.

"I'm sure it is, you wouldn't cling to a memory like that if it wasn't important." George stated.

I nodded. And gently set the photo album beside my other one in my drawer at my bedside. The final gift had no name on it. Upon opening it, it was just as gorgeous as the last one I had received. It was a glass dragon, the details were amazingly detailed. The glass was delicately carved, but you could see the muscles and roundness of the scale, and though the glass had a blue tint to it, you could see little snow flurries magically floating in the belly. The eyes were lilac colored. It was beautiful.

"No card?" Fred asked scrounging through the wrappings.

I shook my head. I didn't have a doubt that it was the same benefactor that I had received other glass gifts from. The first was the one from Christmas last year - the glass magnolia blossom, and my birthday I had received a glass lily blossom and now the dragon. I was insanely curious on who they were from. But there was nothing to go by.

"It's really well made can't have been cheap." George murmured running a hand over the smooth surface.

I nodded in agreement, I was then dragged from bed and ceremoniously thrown into the bathroom to get ready. I decided on my new sweater and leggings and some yarn boots that were matching in red/gold. I managed to wrangle my hair into a ponytail and put my Gryffindor hat on over it. The charm bracelet hidden by the cuff of my sweater. Coming out I had saw the twins were still in their pajamas and we all went out to enjoy the day.

* * *

As per usual the Great Hall looked amazing. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. The twins actually caught me under the mistletoe in the entrance of the Main Hall, that earned me a kiss on the cheek from each of them, and my face probably turned as red as my sweater. Professor Dumbledore led us in a few of his favorite carols and Hagrid was becoming louder and louder with every goblet of eggnog he drank. Honestly I didn't know HOW he drank that stuff, I abhorred eggnog. Percy who hadn't noticed that Fred and George had bewitched his prefect badge so it now read 'Pinhead', kept asking us all what we were snickering at. Malfoy had stayed home for holidays too, he nodded over to me once when we locked eyes. Although we were cordial, I couldn't say the same for him and my cousin, who seemed to be at each other's throats at a moment's notice. All and all Christmas went without a hitch, I was warm from not only the hot chocolate I drank but from the warmth of my friends who, without a doubt, were more than that, they were my family.


	17. Valentines,Cancelled Quidditch, Vendetta

**Valentines, Cancelled Quidditch, and Personal Vendetta**

* * *

 **(Authors Note:** _Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying Year 2! It's starting to get to the nitty gritty part of Chamber of Secrets and it'll be just as action packed as the original as I can venture forth with. Also have some awesome plans for Year 3. I've left some Easter eggs in the last chapter that'll dropped some hints. Big shout out to **Jewel213** and **Austwigirl** and **Wolflover1523** for the reviews, I hope to hear from you guys more! Super excited to see how you enjoy the oncoming chapters! Always looking to see and hear new reviews! ~breaiden0413)_

* * *

Soon the sun was shining again and the other Hogwarts students had returned. The mood in the castle had begun to get more and more hopeful. Since the attacks on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick there had been no other attacks. Madam Pomfrey had been talking with Professor Sprout and was happy to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning they were well on their way of coming out of childhood. Soon they'd be ready to cut up and stew for the restorative potion. I was hoping that the Heir of Slytherin whomever they were, were losing their nerve and there would be no more attacks. Speaking of Slytherin, I had seen the results of the revenge on Marcus Flint. He had come down to the Great Hall looking not like his usual fair-skinned self. Instead his skin had taken on an orange-tint to it and his hair had looked as though paint had splattered on it, several of colors of pink, purple, neon blue and even yellow were seen. His hands were wrapped in bandages so I didn't even want to _know_ what the twins did for that. Needless to say he was very, very, very, angry and there were a lot of stares. Word through the grapevine that he tried to see Madam Pomfrey before he went to the Great Hall, but was turned away as there was nothing she could do for his hair and the orange tint was non-permanent but would last a few weeks before completely scrubbing off. That earned a bag of cookies for both my boys that I had requested from the house elves.

I had heard that Lockhart seemed to think _he_ was reason why the attacks stopped and that he had a morale booster coming. Needless to say, we saw his version of a morale booster, it showed upon Valentine's Day. I thought I had walked into the wrong room when coming into the Great Hall that morning. The walls were covered in large, gaudy pink flowers. Even worse than that was heart shaped confetti falling from the pale blue ceiling. As I sat between the twins, I began filling my plate with breakfast while simultaneously brushing confetti off the food.

"What's all this then?" I murmured.

Fred nudged me and motioned to the teacher's table. Although he looked annoyed there was vague amusement Lockhart was wearing the gaudiest pink robes I'd ever seen. He'd likely blend into the decorations. The teachers on either side of him were stony faced, either from anger or shock I wasn't sure. I could Professor McGonagall was struggling to remain civil, and Professor Snape looked as though someone had shoved a beaker-full of Skele-Grow down his throat.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards. Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all – and it doesn't end here!"

With a clap of his hands and through the doors of the entrance halls marched a dozen or so surly looking dwarves. Not just any looking dwarves however, they were all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. Beside me the twins snorted the pumpkin juice they had just drank all over their plates in laughter. I'm quite certain some came through their nose.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want you to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I have ever met, the sly dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands and the look of Professor Snape was looking as though the first person who had asked for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison. I heard Ron asking Hermione if she was one of the forty-seven people who sent him a valentine. All day long, the dwarves kept barging into our classrooms to deliver valentines, much to annoyance of the teachers. Luckily I was spared the humiliation of a valentine. But I did two bouquets of flowers much to my surprise that were sitting in my room. One was a bouquet of gardenia and the other was that of red carnations and purple lavender. I was no gardener but I knew enough about flowers to know that I did have admirers. The thought warmed my heart and made me insanely curious. It wasn't a bad valentine's day, even with Lockhart's bad taste in décor and clothes.

* * *

Before long it was time for the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The boys were already at the pitch getting ready for the game. I had donned my new sweater, brown leggings, my warm boots and the matching Gryffindor hat, scarf and gloves. As per usual I had my bag hanging at my hip and made my way down to the pitch where most of the school was awaiting the teams eagerly. Hufflepuff played in canary yellow Quidditch robes, while the Gryffindor team wore scarlet. I had made my way to the team handing the twins a cup of hot cocoa I smuggled. They both gave me a quick hug and were about to kick off when Professor McGonagall came half-running to the pitch. I saw the team's face drop, and my heart flipped uneasily at the sight of her face, I then noticed she carried a large purple megaphone.

"This match has been cancelled."

Oliver Wood whom had been flying around the pitch landed and began arguing with her. She ignored him as she brought the megaphone up to her mouth again.

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Head of Houses will give them further instructions. As quickly as you can, please!"

I swallowed thickly.

" _What happened?"_ I wondered.

She then lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over.

"Potter, I think you'd better come with me…"

Harry looked bewildered, and when Ron went to join him it was surprising that Professor McGonagall didn't object. She surprised all of us when she turned to me as well.

"Mr. Weasley, yes you'd better come along too, Ms. Evans… you as well…"

A pat on the back signaled that Fred and George would question me later, as I followed Ron and Harry as we trailed after Professor McGonagall. We went back to the school and up the marble staircase, but I noticed that we weren't going to an office, but rather the hospital wing.

"This will be a bit of a shock," Professor McGonagall said gently. "There has been another attack…another _double_ attack…"

My stomach flip-flopped at the thought, Professor McGonagall pushed open the door and we all entered the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was tending a fifth-year girl, a Ravenclaw. On the bed next her…I was doused in cold water.

"' _Mione_ ," I mumbled in shock.

She lay there utterly still and her eyes glassy and unseeing.

"They were found near the library," Professor McGonagall said quietly. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was found on the floor next to them…"

She held up a small round circular mirror, we all shook our heads partially numb. We were then escorted to the Gryffindor Common Room, Fred ignored the looks from the others and pulled me onto his lap, I sat their numb, but his warmth was welcoming. George took a seat on his right.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities.

The entire Gryffindor house was packed in the common room, all were silent. Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment roll she read from, she looked very distressed.

"I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they know anything about them to come forward."

She them climbed out of the portrait hole and the room erupted into chatter. I glanced over at poor Percy who sat stunned.

"Percy's in shock," George said quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl – Penelope Clearwater – she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare to attack a _prefect._ "

I shook my head quietly.

"I think he's sweet on her," I whispered.

Fred and George looked at one another, and shrugged. Percy looked about as lost as I felt. I'd have to wait until most of the Common Room cleared out before I attempted to sneak back to my room. I felt cold and it had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. I had to wait till almost midnight before I was able to slip off to my room. I slept fitfully that night, only really falling asleep until Nox came and slept up against my ribs rumbling in a loud purr.

* * *

Two weeks later, the news we'd been receiving kept getting worse and worse. Professor Dumbledore was asked to step down and Hagrid was taken away to Azkaban. The only one person who seemed to be enjoying themselves was Draco Malfoy. I was seated across the room from him in Potions, but I had never wanted to smack the blonde haired boy more in my entire life. Snape swept into the room, not making any note of Hermione and her missing cauldron.

"Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir, why don't _you_ apply for the headmaster's job?"

"Now, now Malfoy," Snape said. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right." Malfoy said smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job – _I'll_ tell Father that you're the best teacher here, sir – "

Someone disguised a cough as 'brownnoser' and he Malfoy scowled at the remark. Professor Snape however was smirking as he swept off around the dungeon. Fortunately not spotting Seamus who had pretended to vomit into his cauldron. I had to hide a smile at his antics.

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger – "

The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky, Ron had shot up to get to Malfoy, I bristled at the words. Muttering a soft charm to tie his shoes together the moment he tried to walk I headed out the door as Professor Snape gathered us all to head to Herbology. I hung back with Harry and Ron and Dean who were attempting to hold Ron back as we exited the room. Malfoy had walked out before us.

"Ron cool it," I mumbled.

He spun around at me, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Just. Watch." I said shortly, nodding towards the Slytherin.

Confused he did and as soon as we made to the staircase exiting the dungeons, the blonde-haired Slytherin seemed to trip over nothing and looked like a cartoon character as he flailed his arms and went crashing to the stone floor. I heard a sickening crunch and realized that Malfoy hadn't used his arms or hands to stop himself from falling so he had crunched his nose onto the stone pavement. There was silence following the fall, and I could see the entire group of Gryffindor's trying so hard not to laugh. Snape swept past us and pulled Malfoy to his feet, from what I could see there was blood, so he'd likely broken his nose.

"Hurry up you lot, I need to take you to Herbology and then Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." He hissed lowly.

And so we marched out from the castle dungeons and across the lawn to the gardens. Once we were outside, and out of earshot of Snape, the Gryffindor group began bursting out laughing. Although no one knew it was me, it was nice to see smiles on their faces. It was the little things that counted.


	18. Visiting Hermione & Final Confrontation

**Visiting Hermione & Final Confrontation**

* * *

How anyone could figure the culprit behind the attacks was Hagrid was beyond me. Hagrid was a gentle soul. Albeit a little rough around the edges and had an alternative way at looking at things he was sweet. Whomever or whatever that was behind these attacks was far from sweet. I had managed to skip out of History of Magic, thankfully after Defense Against the Dark Arts and I soon found myself visiting Hermione's petrified body. Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything as I sunk down onto one of the empty stools at Hermione's bedside. I was soon joined by Harry and Ron.

"You guys doing ok?" I asked quietly.

"We _may_ have figured something out."

I looked at them curiously but they shook their heads, Madame Pomfrey was too near. I looked at Hermione's right hand, it was clenched tight, but it seemed as though there was a paper scrunched in her fist. I pointed this out to Ron and Harry, both shifted to block me from Madame Pomfrey from view. I was certain it was going to rip and tear, but I managed to get it out. It was a page from a very old book. I smoothed it out to read it, aware of Harry and Ron leaning to read it too.

 _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of a rooster, which is fatal to it._

"It WOULD be a dirty great snake!" I hissed.

"Guys," Harry breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk – a giant SERPENT. _That's_ why I can been hearing that voice all over the place and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue…"

I swallowed hard.

"It's the reason I've been feeling so uneasily…reptiles always make me uneasy. I can sense that thing…"I whispered.

"The basilisk kills people by looking at it right? But no one has died because no one has looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it _through_ its camera. The basilisk's gaze burned all the film inside, but Collin got petrified." Harry ventured quietly.

"Justin, he must have seen it _through_ Nearly Headless Nick. Nick must have gotten the full blast of it, but he couldn't _die_ again…"I said following his line of thought.

"Hermione and that Ravenclaw girl, were found with the mirror. I bet you anything she was looking around corners with it and they both got hit with blast." Harry continued.

Ron's jaw dropped, and he swallowed hard.

"Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror."

"There was water on the ground. Moaning Myrtle flooded the bathrooms that night, she only saw it's reflection." I said slowly.

Harry read the page and seemed to be getting more and more excited.

"Hagrid's roosters were killed! I'm sure the Heir of Slytherin didn't want one near the castle when the Chamber was opened. It all fits!"

"But how's it been getting around? A giant snake…someone would've seen it…"Ron asked.

I tapped the edge of the page with Hermione's handwriting in the corner.

"Hermione's answered that too… _pipe_ s."

"Pipes?! It's been using the plumbing?" Ron hissed looking at the walls.

"It's why I can hear it in the walls." Harry said quietly.

We sat for several moments.

"Wasn't the Chamber opened fifty years ago?" I asked quietly.

The two boys nodded.

"Someone died that time," Harry said slowly. "A girl died in the girl's bathroom…"

"What if she never left?" I asked.

Both the boy's mouths dropped open, realizing whom I meant. Myrtle had been the girl that died fifty years ago, typically ghosts remain where they died because they're unable to move on or something is tying them to that place.

"What do we do?" Ron asked. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?"

I fought the urge to correct him, it was _Professor_ McGonagall, but that was because I had a bit more respect for the older woman.

"Let's go to the staff room, she'll be there in ten minutes, it's nearly break." Harry responded looking at the clock on the wall.

We ran the staff room, and instead of being caught in an abandoned, empty corridor, we went right in the empty staff room. It was a large, paneled room full of dark wooden chairs. I fidgeted nervously, we technically _weren't_ supposed to be in here. Especially without an escort, as we waited for the bell, but it never came. Instead Professor McGonagall's voice came echoing through the corridors, magically magnified.

" _All students return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately please."_

I panicked, Ron's face mirroring my own.

"Not another attack? Not now?"

"What'll we do?" I asked.

"Go back to the dormitories?" Ron asked aghast.

"No," said Harry slowly.

His eyes fell on an ugly wardrobe in the corner. Upon opening it, it held the teachers cloaks.

"In here. Let's hear what it's about. Then we can tell them what we found out."

We hid inside, as far back as we could but still see into the room between the cloaks. We listed to the rumblings overheard of people moving about, and the staff room door banging open. Some of them were puzzled, other looked downright scared. Finally Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It's happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and felt gooseflesh erupt on my skin. Professor Flitwick let out a squeal and Professor Sprout clasped her hands over her mouth. Professor Snape looked angry as he gripped the back of chair very hard.

"How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, her face was very pale. "left another message. Right underneath the first. ' _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'_ "

Professor Flitwick burst into tears, and I soon found myself trembling. Harry gripped my hand in assurance and squeezed it tight.

"Who is it?" Madame Hooch asked, sinking into a chair, her knees weak. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley,"

I felt Ron beside me sink to the floor of the wardrobe.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said. "This is the end of Hogwarts, Dumbledore always said…"

The staffroom door banged open again, and I had half a hope it was Professor Dumbledore. To my disappointment it was only Lockhart, and he was beaming much to my disgust.

"So sorry – dozed off –what have I missed?"

Either he was so oblivious or didn't seem to care that all the other staff were glaring at him with something akin to hatred. Snape spoke up.

"Just the man," he said softly. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken in the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

I saw Lockhart blanch.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chirped Professor Sprout. "Weren't you just saying last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I-well, I – "sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" Flitwick added.

"D-did I? I don't recall – "

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape.

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues. My irritation for our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was mounting.

"I – I really never – you may have misunderstood – "

"We'll leave you to it, then, Gilderoy." Said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight would be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free reign at last."

Lockhart looked around desperately, but no one jumped to his defense. He didn't look so handsome anymore, his lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usual toothy grin, he looked pathetic and frail.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll – I'll be in my office, getting - getting ready."

He left the room.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall. "That's got _him_ out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories?"

* * *

It was probably the worst day ever. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George and I were sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor Common room, unable to say anything to one another. Fred and George each had a leg wrapped around my own, the touch comforting. Percy wasn't with us, he had gone to send an owl to Molly and Arthur then shut himself in his room. No afternoon ever lasted so long, shortly near sunset, both Fred and George squeezed my hand once and then went to bed, unable to sit there any longer. The Common Room had never been so crowded yet quiet before. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I stood stretching and popping my back.

"Let's go," I said quietly to the boys.

"Go where?" Ron asked irritably.

"We should go tell Lockhart what we know, as much as I don't like him, he's going to try and get into the Chamber. The least we can do is let him know a basilisk is in there,"

The Gryffindors were so miserable, no one tried to stop us as we climbed through the portrait hole. The hall was getting darker and darker as we went to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activating going on inside. I could hear bumping, scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps. I was immediately suspicious. Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence and then the door opened a tiny crack Lockhart's eyes peering through.

"Oh," He said opening the door a bit wider when he saw us. "I'm rather busy at the moment – if you would be quick -"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."

He opened the door fully as we entered.

"Er – well –it's not terribly." The side of Lockhart's face that we could see was very uncomfortable. "I mean – well – all right –"

I instantly knew why he was uncomfortable. His office had been almost completely stripped bare. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight-blue, had been hastily folded inside; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

"Are you _going_ somewhere?" I asked coldly.

"Er, well _yes_ " said Lockhart, ripping a life-sized poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and began rolling it up. "Urgent call – unavoidable - got to go –"

"What about my sister?" Ron asked jerkily.

"Well, as to that – most unfortunate –"said Lockhart, avoiding our eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and began emptying the contents in a bag. "No one regrets more than I –"

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't just leave!" Harry added.

"Well – I must say – when I took the job –"Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description – didn't expect –"

"You're running away, then?" I asked point blank.

"After all that stuff you've done in your books –"Harry added

"Books can be misleading," Lockhart said gently.

"You wrote them!" Ron shouted.

"My dear boy," Lockhart said straightening up and frowning at us. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think _I'd_ done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he DID save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on –"

"You're a fraud. You've been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Harry, Harry," Lockhart said impatiently. "It's not so nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track those people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all been book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.

"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."

He pulled out his wand and turned on us.

"Awfully sorry, but you see, I have to put a Memory Charm on you know. Can't have you blabbering my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book –"

" _Expelliarmus!"_ I bellowed.

Lockhart was blasted backwards, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high in the air and Ron caught it and flung it out the open window.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one." Harry said furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside.

He was looking as weak and pathetic as he was before in the staff room, Harry had his wand drawn now and was pointing it at Lockhart.

"What d'you want me to do?" Lockhart said weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," Harry said shortly, pulling Lockhart to his feet at wand-point. "We think _we_ know where it is. _And_ what's inside. Let's go."

We marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Myrtle's bathroom. Lockhart went in first, I took small comfort to see that he was shaking. Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.

"Oh, it's you," she said when she Harry, but she smiled at me kindly. "Hello Harper. What can I do for you?"

"To ask how you died." I said quietly.

Her aspect changed. She looked as though she had never been asked that question. I daresay she looked flattered.

"Oooh, it was dreadful." She said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Oliver Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a _boy_ speaking. So I unlocked my door, to tell him and to go and use his own toilet, and then –"Her face was shining. "I _died._ "

"How?" Harry asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't know." She said in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body just seized up and then I was floating away – "She had a dreamy look on her face. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Oliver Hornby, you see. OH, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where did you see the eyes?" I asked quietly.

"Somewhere over there," Myrtle said pointing vaguely at the sink in front of her toilet.

We hurried over to it. Lockhart stood well back with a look of utter terror. It looked like an ordinary sink. Harry and Ron examined every inch of it inside and out, including the pipes. Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake, Harry noticed it too.

"The taps has never worked," Myrtle said brightly as he tried it.

"Try saying something in Parseltongue," Ron encouraged.

Harry tried staring at the tiny engraving.

"Open up," he said.

He looked over at us, we shook our heads.

"Still English." I said softly.

He turned towards the sink again, and this time instead of words, a strange hissing escaped him, _I_ understood it due to my ability. But the tap glowed brilliantly in white then began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact – sank, right out of sight leaving a large pipe exposed a pipe wide enough for someone to slide into. I looked at Harry determined.

"I'm going down there,"

"Right behind you." I said seriously.

"Me too," Ron added.

There was a pause.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart.

He had put his hand on the doorknob, but both Harry and Ron had pointed their wands at him.

"You can go first," Ron snarled.

White-faced and wandless he approached the opening. He looked at me gesturing to the hole.

"Ladies first?"

Not amused I pointed my own wand at him. He slid his legs into the pipe.

"I really don't think –"He started to say, but Ron gave him a shove and he slid out of sight. Screaming the entire way.

Harry went next, then I was right behind him. Honestly it was like going down an endless dirty, slimy slide. I knew we were going down further than the dungeons and I could vaguely see it branch off to other directions, it was creepy to know that the basilisk used this to get around. Behind us I could hear Ron thudding on the pipe. The pipe then leveled out and we both shot out of the end with a wet thud. Lockhart was getting his to his feet a little ways away. He was very slimy and white-faced.

"We must be miles under the school," Harry said, his voice echoing.

"Under lake, I venture" I said peering around.

" _Lumos_ , Harry murmured.

The tip of his wand light up and we followed Harry down the pipes, our footsteps were loud against the pipe.

"Remember," Harry said quietly. "Any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away."

But the pipes were silent as the grave. As we went around the tunnel, we found multiple skulls and animal bones in the pipes. I shivered, not from the temperature, but gooseflesh covered my skin. In the bend ahead, something huge and curved was lying across the tunnel and it wasn't moving.

"That's not it." I whispered.

"What the bloody hell is it then?" Ron asked angrily.

"It's a snake skin," I whispered.

And a snake skin it was, it was gigantic, it was vivid and green in color. Looking at it, it must have been at least twenty feet long. There was a loud thump behind us and Lockhart's knees had given away.

"Get up!" Ron hissed at him.

Before I could yell at Ron to move away Lockhart tackled Ron to the ground, taking his wand. He then leapt up and turned the wand at us.

"The adventure ends here," he said. "I shall take a bit of the skin back up the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you _tragically_ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body – say goodbye to your memories!"

He waved Ron's wand high over his head.

" _Obliviate!"_

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, I was close behind him. Slipping over the coils of snake skins, the next moment we were standing in front of broken rock wall.

"Ron are you ok?!"

"I'm al ok." Ron's muffled voice came from behind the rock. "Not this git tho – he got blasted by the wand –"

There was a dull thud and a loud 'ow!' It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.

"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through – it'll take ages…"

Harry looked up at the tunnel ceiling, I followed his gaze. There were huge cracks in it now. I hadn't even broken anything apart, and it probably the best idea I had, what if the ceiling caved in? There was another thud and 'ow!' from behind the rocks. I was growing anxious, it had been hours since Ginny had been taken, and who knew if Ginny was still…

"I'm going to have a look around,"

And without waiting for a response I headed off into one of the tunnels. It was dark and slimy and there was a distinct odor about the place. It was musty, mold clung to scent, and old stale water. I thanked the powers above that there was no sewage. That I'm not quite sure I could handle, as I traveled through the pipes, I wasn't quite thrilled with Salazar's decorating choices. Although being the originator of the Slytherin House, it didn't surprise me that snakes were decorated throughout the entire Chamber. Reptiles were NOT my favorite animals, didn't mind lizards or the likes, but snake, and held a very real phobia for me. Suddenly the ground began rumbling and the tunnel began shaking, swallowing nervously I headed down the tunnel towards the sound. The tunnel I was in was quite long and apparently ended above a large enclave. Below Harry was however over Ginny whose body was paler than normal and Harry was across from a boy whom I'd never seen before but his voice…it caused me to tremble. He was handsome in his own way, his hair was dark as night and his eyes were green. I noticed Harry's wand in his hand. Though the boy was smiling, it didn't quite reach the coldness of his eyes. I swallowed hard. The rumbling came from the statue across from me, it was that of Salazar's head and the mouth had opened revealing a long dark tunnel. The boy hissed something that made my blood go cold.

" _Kill him."_

Peeking around the corner of the wall, I was able to see what the Heir of Slytherin's Monster, what it really was. The Basilisk in all its glory, and I _abhorred_ snakes but I was able to appreciate the majesty it was. Its scales were bright green, poisonous looking, it was as thick as an oak tree easily, and its head was blunt and very much serpent like. The scaling on this monster reminded me that of a dragon, and somewhere in my memory chirped at me that basilisk hide was extremely magic resistant.

" _Well there goes shooting any spells at it,"_

Harry was running around almost blindly, he would definitely be eaten there was a bird on his shoulder. It was crimson in color and about the size of a swan, it had a glittering golden tail, as long as a peacock's would be. Its talons and beak were the same gleaming gold. I swallowed thickly when I realized I was looking at a Phoenix. Any books I'd ever read had done it no justice. It was a magnificent creature. Suddenly it took flight and was swarming around the Basilisk's head. Swallowing hard I trampled down my fear and closed my eyes, allowing my body to twist, turn and morph. I soon found myself in my own feathered body. My wingspan must have been at least 6 feet, and my plumage stood out against the darkness of the tunnel. Flapping my wings it held my weight and I dived at the basilisk as well. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, and I held my talons up high making sure that they were poised for attack, I followed the Phoenix and copied its movements, and we both aimed for the eyes. Finally after what seemed like forever, there was sudden shower of dark blood, and I felt warmth on my own talons as I saw the Phoenix's beak sank out of sight. Flying up towards the roof I wanted to grin in triumph, this would definitely help things easier. Harry was easily gob smacked as he gazed at the Basilisk. Both of its great big bulbous eyes had been punctured and blood was now streaming to floor.

" _No!"_ The other boy screamed in Parseltongue. " _Leave the birds! Leave the birds! The boy is behind you! You can still smell him! Kill him!"_

The giant serpent swayed, confused but still deadly. Both the Phoenix and I circled its heads jabbing at its scaly nose as bloody poured from its eyes. The serpent swept its tail across the ground, blindly searching for Harry. I was momentarily distracted when I noticed the brown blob that Harry had in his hands. It was the Sorting Hat. He pulled something silver and heavy from the hat. The basilisk lunged and its aim was true, Harry seemed to throw his whole weight behind the sword he held and pierced the Basilisk's mouth and drove it to the hilt. I noticed a fang did manage to pierce Harry above the elbow and I dived at the Basilisk again, its tail whipped catching me off guard and I went flying into a pillar.

Searing white-hot pain fluttered in my entire body. I was forced from my shift and I crumpled to the floor. I bit back a scream, nothing was broken but everything hurt. From my vantage point, the Phoenix had flown beside and rested by Harry who had slid down the wall of the Chamber and wrenched out the Basilisk fang that had embedded itself in his arm. My world was slightly fuzzy due to the pain, but I forced myself to focus. The other boy had hovered over Harry and was gloating. Suddenly there was shouting and the phoenix took flight. Noticing what was on the ground near me was a black book, leather bound and looked like it had seen better years. Whistling softly I alerted the Phoenix, I crawled over to it and snatched it off the ground and held it up. The phoenix did a loop and plucked it from my hands.

From there it dropped the diary in Harry's lap. For a split second the boy, and Harry looked at it, but Harry reacted quicker. Harry seized the Basilisk fang and plunged it right into the heart of the book. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream, I winced at the sound. Ink spurted out of the book like a flood. It flooded onto the floor like a river. The boy was writhing, twisting, and screaming and flailing, then suddenly…he was gone. Harry's wand dropped to the floor with a clatter. Then all there was, was silence. The basilisk venom had left s burning sizzling hole in the middle of the book, all the way through. Trembling I sat up and leaned against the pillar. A soft clatter of talons and I peeked over to my right, the phoenix had landed beside me and was rubbing against my side. I hissed slightly, and the brightly colored bird looked apologetically. I smiled assuredly and gently stroked the bird. A faint moan caught Harry and I's attention, Ginny was stirring. Harry hurried to her and her smile stuttered when she caught sight of the dead basilisk, Harry and his blood soaked robes, and the diary in his hand. She took a deep shuddering gasp and tears began pouring down her face. I felt horrible for her this whole experience to happen on her first year….would be traumatic.

"Harry – oh, Harry – I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c- _couldn't_ say it I front of Percy – it was _me,_ Harry – but I – I s-swear I d-didn't mean to – R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over – an - _how_ did you kill that- that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary –"

"It's all right," Harry said holding up the diary with the burned hole in the middle. "Riddle's finished. Look! Him _and_ the basilisk. C'mon Ginny, let's get out of here – "

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry helped her to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and – _w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"_

"No one in their right mind would persecute you Ginny, it'll be ok." I said quietly.

Ginny spun around and went hug me but stopped when she my blood soaked robes. I probably looked worse than Harry did. Harry looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I subtly shook my head. There would be a time and place for explanations. The phoenix, whom I'd learned name was Fawkes, was waiting for us at another entrance, the entrance Harry had used. Harry urged Ginny over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk, I hobbled behind, every inch of me screaming in pain, and as we went through the tunnel, the stone doors of the Chamber closed with a soft hiss. Soon we could hear shifting rock from the dark tunnel ahead.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

Ginny was helped me at my pace. From beyond the rubble, we heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and we saw the sizable gap Ron had managed to make.

"You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How – what – where did that bird come from?"

Fawkes swooped through the gap after Ginny, and I grumbled as Ginny gingerly helped me through.

"He's Dumbledore's," Harry explained, squeezing through after me.

"How come you've got a _sword_?" Ron asked, gaping at the glittering weapon.

"I'll explain when we get out of here,"

Ron eyed me and then looked at Harry. Harry gave him a pointed a look.

"Later, where's Lockhart?"

"Back there, He's in a bad way, come and see."

Led by Fawkes, the scarlet wings emitted a soft golden flow in darkness was sort of comforting. We walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe we had slid down. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming peacefully to himself.

"His memory's gone." Said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. He hasn't a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

I snorted, then immediately regretted the action. I ducked down to look up the pipe.

"Any ideas on how to get back up this?" I asked.

"Can't you fly back up?" Harry asked.

I shook my head.

"Can't shift again, not in my state." I mumbled.

Ron looked even more confused. Fawkes swooped past me and fluttered in front of me, his eyes beady and bright in the dark tunnel.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold…"Ron said perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there…"

I turned and glared at the red head.

"Are you calling me fat?"

Ron turned scarlet and shook his head sputtering and spouting nonsense.

"Fawkes," Harry said. "Isn't an ordinary bird. We've got to hold onto each other. Ginny grab onto Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart –"

"He means you," Ron said sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ginny's other hand –"

Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt. Ron took hold of the back of Harry's robes, I had to snicker that Ron didn't want to hold Harry's hand, I could've teased them relentlessly about it. I gently took hold of Fawkes strangely hot tail feathers. Harry seized the back of my robes, and then an extraordinary feeling of lightness spread through my body. It was almost like flying as a bird, but better. The next second we were flying upwards through the pipe. The chill air whipped through our hair, and before we could really enjoy the ride – it was over. We were all hitting the wet floor of the girls' bathroom. As Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place. I heard Myrtle giggle above us. The pain was returning pretty steadily now.

"You're alive," she said blankly.

"Don't need to sound so disappointed," Harry said grimly.

"Where too now?" Ron asked looking anxiously at Ginny who still had tears falling silently.

Fawkes was leading the way, glowing along the corridor. We walked, well I hobbled, after him, and soon we found ourselves outside Professor McGonagall's office. I cringed internally, not only due to the pain, but for the tongue lashing I'm certain we were about to receive. Harry pushed open the door.


	19. Dumbledore and End of Term Explanations

**Dumbledore and End of Term Explanations**

* * *

For a moment there was silence, nothing but the fire crackling could be heard. We all stood in silence Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lockhart, and I stood in the doorway covered in much and slime, and in Harry and I's case blood. Then there was a scream.

" _Ginny!"_

It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, both of them flung themselves on their daughter. Harry and I however were looking past them. Professor Dumbledore, was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes nuzzled me before taking off and perching on Dumbledore's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley swept Harry and Ron into her embrace.

"You saved her! You saved her! _How_ did you do it?"

She looked at me confused as I moved out of the way. I smiled apologetically.

"Best _not_ to touch me right now," I mumbled gesturing to my clothes.

"I think we'd all like to know that," Professor McGonagall said weakly.

I sank to the floor near the fire, the warmth helping me. I was shivering involuntarily. Harry walked over to the desk and set the sword, the hat, and the book on it. He then began telling everything, for almost a quarter of an hour he spoke into rapt silence. He told them about hearing the disembodied voices, the Hermione had realized the voices were coming from the pipes. I was quite interested in hearing about their little romp in the forbidden forest to speak with Aragog, Hagrid's former pet. How we had figured out about how it was Myrtle who had died…and that the Chamber of Secrets could have been in her bathroom.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said after he paused. "So you found out where the entrance was – breaking a hundred school rules in the process, I might add – but how on _earth_ did you all get out of there alive?"

I took up the position of talking and explained what happened in the Chamber, at least from my point of view. Harry looked up to Dumbledore who smiled faintly.

"What interests _me_ most," Dumbledore said gently. "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently hiding out in Albania."

I saw Molly pale.

"W-what's that?" Mr. Weasley asked in a stunned voice. " _You-Know-Who?_ En-enchant _Ginny_? But Ginny's not…Ginny hasn't been…has she?"

"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen…"

Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered down at it.

"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen."

He turned towards the Weasley's who were bewildered.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving school…traveled far and wide…sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "What's our Ginny got to do with – with – _him_?"

"His d-diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year – "

" _Ginny!_ " Mr. Weasley said flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you _anything?_ What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself _if you can't see where it keep its brain?_ Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was _clearly_ full of Dark Magic – "

"I d-didn't know," Ginny sobbed. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had left it in there and forgotten about it – "

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort."

He strode over to the door and opened it.

"Bed red and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up." He added eyes twinkling down at her kindly. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is awake. She's giving out the Mandrake juice - I daresay the basilisk victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" Ron said brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm, Ginny." Said Dumbledore.

As they went to head out, I peeked open an eye from my spot on the floor near the fireplace.

"Don't forget the mini marshmallows," I called.

I saw a small grin and Mr. Weasley followed Molly and Ginny looking deeply shaken.

"You know Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I think all this merits a good _feast_. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," Professor McGonagall said crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter, Weasley, and Evans, shall I?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore.

She left, and Harry, Ron and I looked uncertainly at Dumbledore.

"I seem to remember telling you all that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules."

Ron's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on smiling. "You will all receive Special Awards for Services to the School, and let me see – yes I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."

Ron went brightly pink as Lockhart's gaudy flowers. That was easily six hundred points.

"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

I swallowed. I had forgotten Lockhart. He was standing in the corner of the room, his smile vague. When Dumbledore addressed him, he looked over his shoulder to see who was talking to him.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly. "there was an accident in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart –"

"Am I professor?" Lockhart said in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was i?"

"He tried to do a Memory Charm with my wand," Ron began.

"And it backfired." I ended.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Dear, me. Impaled on your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?" Lockhart said dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." Pointing to Harry. "He'll lend you one.

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore asked to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Harry and Ms. Evans."

Lockhart ambled out, Ron cast a curious look at us both as he closed the door.

"Sit down, Harry. Ms. Evans are you quite alright where you are?"

I nodded.

"Would like to keep damage control to a minimum, I'm sure Professor McGonagall would appreciate that."

He gave me a faint smile.

"I want to thank you both. You must have shown real loyalty to me down in Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

Harry grinned awkwardly. Fawkes then fluttered down beside me and snuggled up to my side. Even touching the phoenix bought a sense of calm to me and the pain didn't ache quite so much.

"And so you've met Tom Riddle," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I imagine he was _most_ interested in you…"

"Professor Dumbledore...Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likenesses he said…"

" _Did_ he now? And what do you think Harry?"

"I don't think I'm like him!" Harry said loudly. "I mean, I'm - I'm in _Gryffindor_ , I'm…"

He took a deep breath.

"Professor," he said after a moment. "The Sorting Hat told me I'd - I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought _I_ was Slytherin's heir for a while…because I can speak Parseltongue…"

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry, " said Dumbledore calmly. "because Lord Voldemort – who _is_ the last remaining heir of Salazar Slytherin – can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do I'm sure…"

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in _me_?"

" _That's something you don't hear every day,"_ I mused.

"It certainly seems so,"

Harry looked slightly crestfallen at the news.

"So I _should_ be in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat could _see_ Slytherin's power in me and –"

"Put you in Gryffindor." Dumbledore said calmly. "Listen to me Harry. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue – resourcefulness – determination – a certain disregard for the rules."

I snorted at that, and Dumbledore's twinkling eyes fluttered to me for a second with a smile on his face.

"Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."

"It only put me in Gryffindor, because I asked it not to put me in Slytherin…"Harry said defeated..

" _Exactly_." Dumbledore said beaming once more. "Which makes you very _different_ from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show us what we truly are, far more than our abilities. If you want proof, Harry, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at _this_."

Grimacing I stood and hobbled over to the desk next to Harry as Dumbledore handed the silver sword to Harry. We saw the name engraved just below the hilt.

 _Godric Gryffindor_

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled _that_ out of the hat, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"An endorsement from the founder himself, can't beat that."

Harry grinned slightly, but no one spoke, then Harry seemed to remember something.

"How did you turn into a bird?" he demanded.

Dumbledore chuckled, and pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink.

"Another conversation for another time, Harry. You need food and sleep, the both of you. I suggest you both go to the feast, while I write to Azkaban – we need our gamekeeper back. Miss Evans, I'll have Madam Pomfrey draft you a healing draught for your injuries. I must draft and advertisement to the _Daily Prophet_ too," He added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…Dear me, we do seem to be going through them, don't we?"

Before either Harry or I could move the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall. Quite a feat considering the doors were handmade and heavy wood. Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was a house elf. I felt a surge of pity for the poor creature.

"Good evening, Lucius," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy nearly knocked me over as he approached the desk. The poor house elf crouched on the hem of his cloak with pure terror on his face. The elf was carrying a stained rag which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set off in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes only half polished, but his usually sleek hair was disheveled. His cold eyes fixed on Dumbledore.

"So!" he said. "You've come back. The governors suspended you and you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," Dumbledore smiled serenely. "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too….Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place. "

Mr. Malfoy went paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury. I raised an eyebrow and honestly didn't put it past this man to do so.

"So – have you stopped the attacks yet?" He sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," Dumbledore said with a smile.

" _Well_?" Mr. Malfoy asked sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

He held the small black book with a large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely, for a reaction.

"I see…" Mr. Malfoy said slowly to Dumbledore.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Malfoy in the eye. "Because of Harry and Harper here,"

Mr. Malfoy shot us both a sharp look that sent chills up and down my spine.

"and their friend Ron hadn't discovered the book, why – Ginny Weasley might have taken the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…"

Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face suddenly masklike. It was eerie how calm and emotionless he was.

"And imagine," Dumbledore went on. "what might have happened then… The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle-borns…Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…"

SO _that_ was his end game. How sickening to think that in today's day and age things like this still existed. Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak.

"Very fortunate," he said stiffly.

It was quiet for a few moments before Harry suddenly spoke.

"Don't you want to know _how_ Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy rounded on us like a rabid attack dog.

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he spat.

"Because you gave it to her," Harry said quietly.

"In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside didn't you?" I asked causally, looking at him with hard eyes.

I saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and then unclench.

"Prove it," He hissed.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that," Dumbledore said smiling at Harry. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"

Lucius stood for a moment, and I noticed his right hand twitch as he was sorely tempted to reach for his wand. Part of me was begging him to. Although I _shouldn't_ shift again, didn't mean I _wouldn't_. Instead he turned towards the house elf.

"We're going, Dobby!"

He wrenched the door open and the elf came hurrying up to him, Malfoy kicked the elf all the way through it. I could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way down the corridor.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said hurriedly. "Can I give that diary _back_ to Mr. Malfoy?"

"Certainly Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember…"

Harry snatched diary and dashed out of the office. I winced at the pace he set but scurried after him. I saw Harry do some weird dance as he pulled off one of his smelly gross socks and stuffed it into the diary. We caught up with the pair at the top of the stairs.

"I've got something for you…" He thrust the diary into Malfoy's hand.

Mr. Malfoy stared at the diary for a moment and held it out for the house elf to take.

"You'll both meet the same sticky end, as your parent's one of these days. They were meddlesome fools too."

I swallowed the lump at the thought of him disrespecting my mother. He turned to go.

"Come Dobby,"

But Dobby, the house elf didn't move. He was holding up the sock that was stuffed in diary and the diary itself fell the ground with the thud. He held the sock like a priceless treasure.

"Master presented Dobby with a sock…Dobby is _free_."

Lucius looked at Dobby dumbfounded, then he lunged at the two of us.

"You've lost me my servant!" He bellowed.

"You shall not harm Harper or Harry!"

Before I could growl there was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, face livid and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long threatening finger.

"You shall go now." He said pointing down to Mr. Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy had no choice. I remembered then reading in a book that presenting a house elf with clothes was the way to release them from service. He _had_ technically given Dobby a sock. That and House Elf magic was drastically different than wand magic. He gave us a blood-curdling stare before swinging his cloak around him then disappearing out of sight. Dobby then turned his orb-like eyes on Harry.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" he chanted.

"Least I could do, Dobby, just promise to not try and save my life again."

With watery eyes he smiled.

* * *

We had been at Hogwarts feasts before, but nothing like this. I had managed to scurry up to my room and gingerly pulled on my sweater from Mrs. Weasley and my Gryffindor pajama pants before heading down in the Great Hall. Everyone was in their pajamas so I didn't feel quite so out of place. The celebration lasted all night. I didn't know what was the best bit was, Hermione hugging us hall happily squealing that we solved it, Justin apologizing profusely from the Hufflepuff table, Hagrid showing up and giving us all a water grin…or us securing nearly six hundred points wining the House Cup for the second time in a row. Or the fact when Professor McGonagall stood up and told us the exams were cancelled as a school treat. Hermione as quite upset by this. Then Professor Dumbledore announced that Professor Lockhart would be unable to fulfil the term as he needed to get his memory back. There were quite a few cheers on that one, including some of the teachers.

The rest of the term went by swimmingly, there were a few differences, Defense Against the Dark Arts was cancelled due to Lockhart retiring…and Lucius Malfoy was sacked as a school governor. Draco no longer strutted around like he owned place. In fact he looked quite surly and sour. On the other hand Ginny looked quite normal and happy again.

All too soon, it was time for my friends to board the Hogwarts Express and begin their journey home. It wasn't a time I was particularly happy for. I sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny at the station while everyone was saying goodbye.

"Ginny – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ginny began giggling.

"Oh, that. Well – Percy's got a _girlfriend_."

The twins shot up at that looking dumbfounded.

" _What?!"_

"It's that Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them _kissing_ in a empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was - you know - attacked. You won't tease him will you?"

Looking at Fred and George's faces I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fred said, who looked like his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," George sniggered.

I shook my head and turned towards the twins as the whistle blew, signaling time for them to board the train.

"Behave please…a little?" I asked smiling.

"Who us? We're angels." Fred said in mock offense.

I rolled my eyes.

"Angels with little devil horns holding the halo up maybe," I joked.

The boys gave me their signature crooked grin.

"You'll come over this summer right?" George asked.

"If I'm invited, definitely," I agreed.

"Consider yourself invited," Fred added.

I smiled.

"Wait a few weeks before you spring that on your mum, she's had a rough year," I said softly.

Fred and George's eyes softened, looking at Ginny as she entered the train.

"You take care of yourself too," George said.

I nodded, it took me a little bit to get back on my feet even with the healing draught that Madam Pomfrey made me. I was sore for a long time, and wasn't able to shift for quite a while after that.

"I promise I will. Besides someone has to tell you where new stuff is."

The two boys grinned. They surprised me by kissing me on either cheek seeing my red face and then scurrying off onto the train. They had dodged my attempts at hitting them. I smiled. I was going to miss those boys, but I'm sure I'd see them again soon.

Year Two came to an end, and it was crazy filled just like Year One…but you know what?

* * *

 _I was looking forward to next year._


	20. Note

**Author Note**

* * *

 _Hi guys,_

 _That was the last chapter in Year Two of Harper's story! Let me know what you think of the ending, let me know what your theories are! I enjoy reading reviews you leave._

 _Currently i'm working on Year Three, and also another project that people have been asking for so be on the look out for that. Puzzle pieces will be coming together in Year Three i promise!_

 _Let me know what you think, and i hope you all enjoyed Harper's Second Year!_

 _~breaiden0413_


End file.
